Sentimientos ajenos
by rosmarlin
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando crees conocer a una persona y estás convencido que es la dueña de tu corazón para después descubrir que es toda una farsa, y encontrar ese amor en quién menos esperabas? SORATO.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

El cielo se pintaba de unas hermosas tonalidades rojizas, claro signo de que el sol estaba por terminar con su trabajo del dia, ocultandose en el horizonte, para dar paso a la luna.

Fuera de una casa que ya estaba completamente cerrada, se encontraban un grupo de niños despidiendose y un camión de mudanza que esperaba por dos de ellos.

-Prométeme que siempre vamos a ser amigos- le decia con su tierna voz un precioso niño rubio de unos 6 años de edad a su compañera preferida de juegos, una niña de su misma edad de cabellos castaños.

La niña le sonrió y se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Siempre- le dijo la niña al alejarse.

La escena estaba siendo observaba por otros 4 niños más, de repente un niño con cabellos castaños y particularmente alborotados, y con unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, se giró hacia otro niño rubio y le sonrió.

No te voy a besar como hizo mi hermana con el tuyo, pero espero que la promesa sea válida también para nosotros.

Por supuesto que si- le dijo el niño rubio a su amigo mientras se estrechaban las manos.

Una niña pelirroja se acercó a ellos y colocó su mano sobre la de sus amigos, solo que ella a diferencia de los dos chicos no ocultaba las lágrimas que en esos momentos se desbordaban de sus preciosos ojos color rubí.

No se olviden de mi- decia la niña.

-Nunca-le contestó el rubio.

-¿El trio maravilla para siempre?- preguntó la niña.

-Para siempre- contestaron sus dos amigos al mismo tiempo.

Después el niño rubio se apartó de sus amigos para despedirse de otra niña que se mantenia alejada.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho Matt- le decia la niña mientras abrazaba al que consideraba a su novio.

-Yo también Mimi- le contestó- Pero seguiremos en contacto, te voy a escribir todos los meses, y tu harás lo mismo.

La niña se secó las lágrimas y le sonrió a su "novio".

-Matt, TK, nos tenemos que ir- era Natsuko la que hablaba, la madre de los niños.

Los dos hermanos obedecieron a su madre y saludaron por última vez a sus amigos antes de subirse en el camión que los llevaría a su nueva vida.

_Un mes más tarde..._

Sora se acercó a la puerta de su casa para abrirla y recibir a la persona que desde más de dos minutos no dejaba de llamar.

-Mimi, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó al notar las lágrimas que caian de sus ojos.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Lo que pasa es que recibí una carta de Matt.

-Si, yo tambien, dice que está muy bien.

-El problema es que le quiero contestar.

-No veo cual es el problema

-Que todo lo que escribo está mal. Sora tu eres un año más grande que yo, y sabes escribir muy bien, y no solo eso, eres la mejor amiga de Matt y lo conoces mejor que yo.

-Si-decia confusa sin entender a donde queria llegar.

-Quiero que escribas por mi la carta.

-¿Qué?, Mimi eso está mal, no puedo hacer eso.

-Porfa, porfa, porfa, te lo suplico, eres mi mejor amiga y éste es un problema di vida o muerte.

-Vale, está bien, pero solo ésta vez.

Pero la verdad es que no fue solo esa vez. Durante 9 años Matt escribía y recibía cartas de su novia de infancia Mimi, y eran precisamente esas cartas las que habian hecho que en el corazón del joven existiera un lugar muy especial para Mimi. Hablaban de todo y de nada, su amiga tenia un modo muy especial para expresarse y las cosas tan bellas que escribia hacian que cada mes esperara con ansia una carta suya. Después de tantos años y cientos de cartas, Matt no tenia ninguna duda, estaba perdidamente enamorado de la chica con la que mantenia correspondencia, lo que no sabia era que las cartas no eran de Mimi (aunque estuvieran firmadas con ese nombre) sino de su vieja y querida amiga Sora.

-¿Ya se lo dijites?- le preguntó TK a su hermano mientras entraba en la habitación que ambos compratian.

-Aún no, ahora me voy a poner a escribir la carta.

-Pues te aconsejo que te des prisa, si no quieres que lleguemos a Odaiba antes que esa carta.

-Tranquilo que la escribo ahora y se la mando ésta tarde, no vez la hora de volver, ¿verdad?

-¿Tanto se me nota?

Ambos se quedaron viendo durante dos segundos para que despues entre risas dijeran al mismo tiempo "Siiiiii"

-Lo reconozco, sabes que aquí me encuentro bien, pero a pesar de que tenia apenas unos 6 años, tengo muy buenos recuerdos de Odaiba, y de los amigos que dejamos, y me emociona mucho la idea de volver a vivir alli.

-Cuenta que en realidad te emociona solo la idea de ver otra vez a la pequeña Hikari Yagami- le picaba su hermano, quien se puso completamente rojo, nada lo divertia más que avergonzar a TK, pero solo él tenia el derecho para hacerlo...

Es probable que esté tan grande que no la reconoceré, y que ella no se acordará siquiera de mi-cambió su expresión por una de malicia- lo que pasa es que ladrón juzga de acuerdo a su condición, y eres tu que te mueres de la gana de ver a Mimi...

Callate...- le decia con cara de fastidio.

Pero la verdad es que no lo podia negar, almenos para si mismo, lo único en lo que podia pensar desde que supo que el trabajo de su padre los llevaria a vivir nuevamente a Odaiba era que volveria a ver a sus amigos de infancia, y sobre todo a Mimi, a esa chica tan decidida pero al mismo tiempo dulce, que aprendió a conocer a través de las cartas que le escribió.

* * *

Aquí les traigo mi nuevo tentativo de fic, mientras intento escribir el nuevo capitulo de "No ve olvides" pero mi ordenador me está dando un dolor de cabeza tras otro en las últimas semanas.

Ésta es una historia que se me ocurrió en los últimos dias, y no pude resistir la idea de empezar a escribirla, aclaro desde ahora que aunque el los primeros cap Matt y Mimi son novios, ésta es una historia Sorato, con toques Takari, y quizas Michi, aunque aun no me decido. No tengo ni idea de a donde me va a llevar esta historia...

Dejen Review para comentar lo que piensan del inicio de la historia, incluso si no les gusta ;)...


	2. Años despues

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de la fic, la verdad es que no lo publiqué antes porque queria traerles un capitulo un poco más largo de lo que es normal en mi caso, y al final lo logré, aunque no estoy muy segura del resultado final... Asi que como siempre les pido que si hay algo (lo que sea) que no les guste, no se corten en decirlo...

Quiero agradecer también, a todas la personas que se han molestado en leer y comentar éste umilde

trabajo, este capitulo de los dedico a ustedes!

Por último como siempre me toca recordar que Digimon no me pertenece y que esto lo hago como simple diversión.

**Cap.2 : Años después.**

Sora y Mimi se encontraban en la casa de ésta última con otra chica un poco más pequeña que las dos, de lentes, cabellos largos de un particular color violeta.

-Muy bien, ya casi hemos terminado, solo tenemos que esperar a que se seque- habló Sora, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta, y tenia toda la cara llena de pintura, ella y sus amigas estaban pintando un cartel de bienvenida para sus amigos Matt y TK, que llegaban esa tarde a Odaiba y habian prometido que pasarian por casa de Mimi para saludar a todos sus amigos que los estarian esperando en la casa.

- No veo la hora de conocer a los famosos Matt y TK, pero sobre todo a Matt- dijo Yolei mientras miraba maliciosamente a Mimi- y entender por que nuestra Mimi está tan coladita por un chico que no ve desde hace 9 años...

-Pero a pesar de eso siempre nos mantuvimos en contacto, en estos años todos los meses recibí una carta suya- decia con mirada soñadora...

Lo que ni Mimi ni Yolei notaron era que ésta conversación deprimió a la otra chica que ahora estaba con ellas, Sora nunca habló de eso con Mimi, la verdad es que nunca lo habló con nadie, pero desde pequeña siempre habia sentido algo muy especial por uno de sus mejores amigos, pero siempre se guardó ese sentimiento, porque sabia que a su amiga Mimi también le gustaba, y que ella para su amigo era como una hermana... Cuando Mimi le pidió el favor de que contestara la primera carta de Matt, sabia que era una cosa que estaba mal, pero no se pudo negar a su mejor amiga, pero con el pasar de los meses y las cartas, ya no lo hacia porque era un favor a Mimi, bueno en parte, más bien lo hacia porque era su forma de estar cerca del chico de sus sueños, cuando leia una carta que Matt le escribia a Mimi, le gustaba pensar que en realidad era una carta dirigida a ella, aunque solo fuera por dos segundos, y que él sabia que era ella quien respondia y en cada carta de una u otra forma le confesaba su amor secreto, pero...

En ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó y la sacó completamente de sus pensamientos...

- Ese debe de ser Tai -dijo Mimi- que trae las bebidas para la fiesta de bienvenida- Sora ¿puedes ir tu?, me tengo que ir a cambiar y lavar un poco, no puedo permitir que Matt me vea en estas condiciones. - dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigia a su baño...

Sora se levantó, salió de la habitación y abrió la puerta, pero la sorpresa que se llevó en esos momentos no se pueden describir con palabras, porque a quien encontró del otro lado de la puerta no fue a su amigo Tai y su hermana Kari que habian quedado de traer las cosas que hacian falta... Sus ojos se encontraron inmediatamente con dos bellissimos zafiros brillates que la miraban y una sonrisa dedicada solo a ella...

-¿M-Matt?- dijo, o por lo menos eso creyó ella, no estaba muy segura si la sorpresa le habia permitido hablar o simplmente lo habia pensado.

-Pero mira si es la pequeña Sora- le dijo Matt con una sonrisa- cuanto has crecido y estás guapisima, me apuesto a que los chicos hacen fila para salir contigo, para horror de Tai.

-Si yo he crecido, ciertamente tu no te quedas atrás...

-Nada mal, ¿verdad?- dijo Matt tratando de darse importancia...

- No, de veras nada mal- siguió con su juego mientras los dos se abrazaban...hasta que se sintió alguien que se aclaraba la garganta y solo en ese momento Sora se dió cuenta de que Matt no estaba solo, se apartó de Matt y observó a la persona que estaba a su lado, y ésta vez si que se quedó con la boca abierta literalmente...

-Oh Dios, si Matt me sorprendió, tu casi me haces venir un infarto TK- el niño que ella vió por última vez a la edad de 6 años, ahora era un adolescente, un poco más bajo que su hermano, pero aún asi mucho más alto que ella, delgado, pero no de manera exagerada y su tierna inocencia se habia trasformado en carisma...

-¿Y para mi no hay abrazo?- le preguntó fingiendose herido...

-Sabes muy bien que nunca fui capaz de negarte nada- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba a él también...

Mientras Sora abrazaba a su hermano, Matt observó a su amiga de infancia, no jugaba con ella cuando le dijo que estaba realmente guapa, seguramente tendria uno que otro novio esperandola por alli... Su belleza de seguro no pasaba desapercibida, pero al mismo tiempo era natural, única, tenia una aparienza muy fresca, toda esa pintura en cara le daba un aire casi salvaje que Matt no pudo evitar encontrar atractivo...

- Me parece que llegamos tarde- se escuhó una voz divertida pero con un deje de sorpresa detrás de los chicos...

-¡Tai!-exclamaron los dos hermanos al ver al chico de los cabellos alborotados...

-¡Matt, TK!- contestó Tai imitando el tono de voz de sus amigos...-¡qué sorpresa!, los esperabamos hasta más tarde...

-Lo que pasa es que conseguimos menos tráfico del que esperábamos, y por eso llegamos antes a Odaiba- explicó Matt mientras extrechaba la mano de Tai.

- Bueno, es igual, es maravillosos teneos aquí de nuevo después de 9 años...

-Dimelo a mi, aunque después de todo éste tiempo son pocas las cosas que recuerdo- dijo TK

-Pero de nosotros si que te acuerdas, ¿verdad TK?- dijo Sora

-Eso siempre- le dijo TK con una sonrisa

-Me alegro escucharlo-dijo una quinta chica que se agredó en la conversación, - TK, cuanto has crecido la última vez que nos vimos yo era más alta- dijo la chica castaña en broma...

-En cambio tu sigues igual Kari- la chica hizo una ligera mueca pensando que habia sido una ofensa...

- Pero no me mal interpretes- dijo notando la reacción de la chica -lo que queria decir es que sigues igual de linda...

-Eso ya está mucho mejor...

-Sora, Tai, Kari ¿por qué se quedaron en el umbral y no han entrado?- se escuchó la voz de Mimi mientras salia de su habitación, pero la chica se paró de inmediato en cuanto vió que habian otras dos personas con sus tres amigos...-¿Matt?!- empezó como una pregunta pero terminó como una exclamación, en cuanto vió al chico que fue y seguia siendo su novio de infancia...

-Mimi- dijo Matt con una enorme sonrisa mientras sin pensarlo dos veces se acercaba a ella para abrazarla, provocando tristeza en una de las persona presentes...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La fiesta de bienvenidas empezó, y al grupo se agregaron otros cuatro chicos conocidos como : Joe, Izzy, Davis y Ken, los primeros dos ya conocian a Matt y a TK y como los demás estaban ansiosos por encontrar de nuevo a sus viejos amigos, los otros dos habian entrado a formar parte del grupo durante esos nueve años, y ahora estaban alli simplemente porque sentian mucha curiosidad por conocer a los hermanos Ishida...

Mimi les habia comentado a los hermanos que tambien habia una amiga suya que los queria conocer, pero que llegaria más tarde porque antes tenia algunas cosas que hacer.

Mientras la fiesta continuaba, TK y Kari se ponian al dia de sus vidas, mientras que Davis insistia en incluirse en todo momento en la conversación, porque habia entendido que habia un fuerte lazo entre los dos chicos. Tai, Sora, Izzy y Joe hablaban entre ellos, mientras Ken bailaba con su novia Yolei. Los únicos que no se encontraban dentro de la sala de la casa eran Matt y Mimi, ambos estaban hablando en la terraza...

-No tienes idea de lo que te extrañé- le dijo Mimi casi con las lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo también, pero ya estoy aquí, y como te dije en mi última carta, tengo intenciones de recuperar el tiempo perdido...

-Si...- dijo Mimi un poco nerviosa, al fin y al cabo las cartas era un argumento que no queria tocar con Matt- Y dime- decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de argumento -¿Cómo me encuentras?, ¿te parezco guapa?

-Claro que si- respondió aunque no estaba muy seguro del por qué Mimi queria escucharse decir lo bella que era, cuando seguramente era algo que sabia de sobra, -Siempre lo has sido...

Matt cerró los ojos y lentamente decidió que era momento de hacer lo que tanto esperaba en todos estos años, éste seria su primer verdadero beso con Mimi, su pequeña novia de infancia.

Matt habia conocidoa Mimi un dia, en el parque en su noveno cumpleaños mientras juagaba con sus amigos, y Sora se la presentó como una vecina y amiga suya. El dia siguiente se volvieron a ver y Mimi le preguntó sin más preambulos si queria ser su novio, y él aceptó. La inocencia de la situación le habia hecho gracia mucho años después al recordar estos momentos, y es que la verdad si no hubiera sido por todos esos años en los que se mantuvieron en contacto, es muy probable que Matt se hubiera olvidado de ella, y ahora recordaria ese episodio de su vida como un simple sueño. Pero esa no era la realidad, habia terminado con enamorse de esa chica, era la chica ideal para él, era dulce y romántica, pero al mismo tiempo tenia un carácter fuerte y decidido, capaz de recibir y sobre todo dar mucho amor.

Era ese el motivo por el que la idea de besarla por primera vez lo tenia muy nervioso, pero claro que no se lo iba a hacer notar, se tenia que mostrar decidido y no hacer ver que su corazón latia a mil por hora porque se iba a besar con la chica con la que soñaba algún dia tener lo que tenian sus padres...

Finalmente los labios de Matt y Mimi se unieron, y se dieron ese tan esperado beso por parte de ambos. Mimi se encontró en el cielo, era exactamente lo que se esparaba, un primer beso tierno y apasionado a la vez, que colmó su corazón de felicidad.

Cuando se separaron, Matt notó por la sonrisa de Mimi cuáles habian sido las emociones que la chica provó por ese beso, y se sintió muy contento por ella. Pero ¿por qué él no se sentia de la misma manera?.

No lograba entender esa sensación de incomodidad en su estómago, ese beso para él habia sido completamente vacio, toda la magia que siempre esperó sentir en un beso con Mimi fue una ilusión, y de repente se sentia incomodo estando solo con ella, tenia que inventarse una excusa para poder entrar en la sala y juntarse con los demás, y no pensar en el por que de su reacción.

-Será mejor que entremos, empieza a hacer un poco de frío- dijo Matt

-Si, tienes razón.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-No entiendo, ¿por qué no quieres bailar conmigo?- escucharon Matt y Mimi mientras entraban en la sala...

-No es que no quiera bailar Davis, es solo que TK y yo tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos...

-Pero si llevan toda la noche hablando...

-Han sido nueve años, Davis... -dijo Kari ya cansada de seguir con la conversación, -además a ti nadie te impide hablar con nosotros...

-Nah, mejor que no, si de lo único que hablan en la última media hora es de las cosas que hacian juntos hace nueve años cuando eran niños... la verdad es que ya se está volviendo aburrida la cosa, me voy a comer algo, hazme saber cuando quieras bailar...

-Mira que si quieres ir a bailar con él por mi no hay problema- le dijo TK a Kary después de que Davis se alejara de ellos, - no me molesta quedarme unos minutos solo...

-Bueno, la verdad es que no me gusta bailar con Davis, no se lo vayas a decir, pero es un pésimo bailarin, la última vez que bailé con él poco le faltó para que hiciera sangrar mis pies, no logro entender como es posible que sea tan bueno jugando al football, cuando su coordinación de pies al bailar es igual a cero...

-Fiú- suspiró- menos mal, porque lo dije solo por ser educado, pero honestamente estoy disfrutando mucho de tu compañia-dijo con una sonrisa...

-Pues mira, somos dos...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Yo creo que se gustan, es solo que son muy tímidos para reconocerlo... -le comentó Sora a sus tres amigos mientras observaban a Kari y a TK...

-Yo creo que son muy dulces- dijo Mimi mientras ella y Matt se unian al grupo...

-Si, tan dulces que me estan haciendo venir caries- dijo Tai mitad fastidiado y mitad celoso -más le vale que tenga las manos en su sitio cuando se encuentre cerca de ella, de lo contrario no respondo de mi...

-Por el amor de Dios Tai- exclamó Matt – pensaba que los años habian calmado tus instintos de hemano mayor, además por si no lo has notado se trata de TK, mi hermano, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Y es por el simple hecho de que se trata de TK que aún no los he separado, pero creo que me voy a arrepentir...

-¿Qué dijistes?

-Bueno ya vale- intervino Sora – saben, nunca pensé que volveria a hacer de juez de paz entre ustedes dos...

A ese punto los dos chicos se miraron y empezaron a reir a causa de los recuerdos, olvidando por completo el motivo por el cual habian empezado a discutir...

-Ay, me encanta esta canción – dijo Mimi en cuanto se empezó a oir una nueva canción...

-Si, a mi también, es una de mis canciones preferidas... - dijo Sora

-Matt, vamos a bailar...

-Mimi, a mi no me gusta bailar...

-¿Cómo no te gusta bailar si tocas varios instrumentos y adoras la música?

-Una cosa es la música y otra el baile, y la segunda no es para mi.

-No es posible, no hay nadie a quien no le guste bailar, ¿verdad Sora?

-A mi no me gusta- dijeron Matt y Sora al mismo tiempo

-Vale, está bién, hay personas a las que no les gusta bailar... pero seguro que tu si la quieres bailar conmigo, ¿verdad Tai?, di que si, porfa, porfa, porfa -decia mientras tiraba del brazo de Tai...

-Si te digo que si, ¿dejarás en paz mi pobre brazo?

- Ya veremos...

-Muy bien, vamos a bailar- dijo resignado...

-Siempre funciona -dijo muy orgullosa mientras iban a bailar...

Poco despuès Izzy se alejó porque lo estaban llamando por el móvil, y Joe se diculpó porque tenia necesidades biológicas a causa de todo el refresco que habia bebido...

Entre Matt y Sora se formó un pequeño silencio, hasta que él se decidió a hablar...

-Y dime, ¿ya encontrates a tu luz en el cielo?

-¿perdón? - no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba hablando...

-Ya sabes esa luz en el cielo que dejaria en el paro al sol, como dice la canción, supongo que si te gusta tanto es porque te identificas con ella, asi que seguramente estás con alguien...

-Bueno, la verdad es que si conozco a alguien a quien le dedicaria esa canción – lo decia muy en serio, -Pero esa persona solo tiene ojos para otra...

-Pues es un completo idiota!, ya me gustaria saber quien es para poder decirle lo estúpido que es por no fijarse en alguien como tu.

-Oh creeme, no quieres saberlo – aunque de todos modos no podia evitar estar roja por el cumplido que Matt le habia hecho, aunque habia terminado por insultarse a si mismo.

- Te voy a creer, aunque en realidad no necesitas de mi protección, porque yo sé eres una chica capaz de valerse por si sola, pero si te voy a decir que nadie se merece tus lágrimas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que he llorado por esa persona?- le pregunto sinceramente sorprendida, a nadie le habia confesado lo enamorada que estaba de él, y mucho menos que en más de una ocasión habia llorado al recordar que su amor no era correspondido...

- Lo puedo ver en tus ojos, entiendo cuando en los ojos de una persona se ve el dolor que trata de ocultar al mundo a toda costa, es lo que hago noche y dia, aunque mi motivo es diferente...

-Lo siento muchisimo Matt- dijo al notar su cambio de humor, ya que sabia perfectamente de que estaba hablando, -No era mi intención, te ruego que me perdones.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, y mucho menos por una estupidez como esa, además ya ha llovido mucho desde entonces...

-Pero aún asi puedo entender que te siga doliendo.

-Pero hablar contigo alivia el dolor- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que la mejillas de la chica ardieran.

En ese momento el timbre sonó, y Mimi dejo de bailar para ir a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Jun!- dijo al ver a su amiga, - Hola, que bueno que al final lograste venir, ya empezaba a pensar que no llegarias...

-Se me hizo un poco tarde, pero por nada del mundo faltaria y peder la oportunidad de conocer a tu chico.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Davis al notar a su hermana- no tenia ni idea de que ibas a venir.

-Te recuerdo que Mimi es más amiga mia que tuya- dijo en tono cortante, mientras buscaba con la mirada al novio de su amiga, después de todo sabia muy bien como era fisicamente, gracias a todas las fotos que su amiga tenia del rubio, lo vió hablando con la amiga pelirroja de Mimi, ¿Cómo es que se llama? ah si, Sora!, Jun no lograba entender como era posible que alguien como Mimi fuera amiga de una persona tan insignificante como lo era Sora. Pero bueno, no iba a pensar es eso en estos momento, lo importante ahora era ir y presentarse a ese bombón...

-Asi que tu eres el novio de Mimi, no me sorprende que la vuelvas tan loca eres completamente divino, las fotos que ella tiene de ti no te hacen honor -dijo mientras lo observaba de los pies a la cabeza

-Disculpa, ¿te conozco?

-Matt, ésta es mi querida amiga Jun, es casi como mi hermana, aunque te pido que disculpes su falta de verguenza- la presentó Mimi con una sorsisa

-Mucho gusto, eso creo- dijo Matt mientras le tendia la mano

-El placer es todo mi- Jun sonrió mientras lo observaba una vez más, pensando que quizas era un desperdicio que ese chico tan guapo llamado Matt estuviera con alguien como Mimi...

* * *

Por ahora ésto es todo, aunque ya se empieza a delinear el papel que van a tener todos los personajes en la historia.

A proposito la canción de la que hablan Matt y Sora, y bailan Mimi y Tai es "Para toda la vida" del Sueño de Morfeo (canción que por cierto no me pertenece), es solo que la estaba escuchando mientras escribia ese momento y se me ocurrió pensar que esa canción seria perfecta para dercribir a alguién como Matt :P...

A la próxima, y no se olviden de dejar un review...


	3. ¿Por qué no eres la misma?

**Cap.3 ¿Por qué no eres la misma?**

-¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó TK a su hermano mientras ambos regrasaban a su casa después de que la fiesta finalizara...desde que habian saludado a sus amigos, Matt estaba muy silencioso, mucho más de lo que era normal en él...

-Es solo que... no, no es nada- Quizas no era lo más oportuno hablar de eso, a lo mejor eran solo ideas suyas y la emoción de ver a Mimi despues de tantos años le nublaba la mente, pero no lograba entender porque no era lo que se esparaba, no parecia la misma Mimi sensata y madura, pero al mismo tiempo adorable y tierna, durante toda la noche cuando Mimi habria la boca lo hacia solo para hacer un comentario superficial, por no hablar de sus conversaciones con Jun, quien por cierto en más de una ocasión hizo comentarios muy poco apropiados sobre el hecho de que en realidad Sora estaba aún toda llena de pintura, Matt ya no la soportaba, y eso que se conocian solo desde hacia pocas horas, ¿Cómo era posible que una chica como Mimi fuera amiga de Jun?, ¿seria posible que en realidad Mimi fuera completamente diferente de como la imaginaba?, ¿dónde estaba la chica que él conocia?. Y despues estaba ese beso, Matt no lo queria decir a los cuatro vientos (no queria ni pensar en la reacción de ella), pero la verdad es que ya habia besado a varias chicas en el pasado, y la sensación al besarlas era siempre la misma, absulutamente nada... por eso mismo siempre pensó que un beso con Mimi seria completamente diferente... ¿será que tal vez él estaba soñando demasiado, y los besos son siempre asi, independientemente de la chica que besas?, quizas si, él estaba solo exagerando...Y puede que al dia siguiente todo seria diferente, tenia solo que tener pasiencia...

_Al dia siguiente..._

Los hermanos Ishida estaban sentados en la mesa de un bar del Centro comercial, mientras esperaban al resto de amigos que se unirian a ellos pronto. Las clases empezarian dentro de una semana, y esa mañana Matt y Tk habian ido a buscar la lista de libros que necesitarian para el nuevo año escolar, Matt cursaria el útimo años junto con sus amigos Tai y Sora. Mientras que TK estaba en el segundo al lado de la otra Yagami y de Davis. Y ahora ese grupo de amigos habian acordado entroncarse a mitad de mañana en el centro comercial para ir juntos a la librería a comprar todo lo necesario.

La primera a llegar fue Sora.

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo va?

-Caray Sora-exclamó TK- ¿participastes en una carrera?

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó muy confusa

-Llevo observandote desde que entrastes en el centro comercial y creo que como minimo ibas a 40 Km por hora, y no se por que corrias tanto despues de todo eres la primera en llegar, y aparte de que llegas 20 minutos antes de la hora a la que habiamos quedado...

-La verdad es que no veo el porque tenia que caminar con lentitud, creo que si una tiene que llegar a un sitio, ¿qué sentido tiene no intentar llegar a aquel punto lo más rápido posible?.

-Sabia que dirias algo por el estilo- dijo Matt con una brillante sonrisa

-Y ¿eso qué quiere decir?- dijo, aunque no sabia si sentirse enojada por el comentario que vendria a continuación o sonrojada por la sonrisa...

-Es muy sencillo, siempre has sido una persona muy prática, y sin medias tintas, y eres incapaz de estar sentada y quieta sin moverte 1 solo minuto, ya en éste mismo momento a pesar de que estás sentada supuestamente en calma con nosotros no haces más que mover el pie.

Sora solo en ese momento se dió cuenta del movimiento de su pie, que detuvo de inmediato.

-Vaya, si que me conoces bien- dijo en un tono mordaz- ¿tan predecible soy?

-Por supuesto que no, al contrario yo diria que eres una cajita de sorpresas, y que estar contigo nunca es aburrido, pero creo que tu modo prático de ver las cosas es una de las cualidades que más me gustan de ti.

-Bien, creo que a éste punto tengo que agradecer el comentario, ¿no crees?

-Si, eso estaria bien-Le dijo mientras se miraban con una sonrisa complice...

-Será posible que cada vez que me encuentro hablando con ustedes dos, tengo que hacer notar mi presencia- dijo TK simulando un tono de voz molesto...

Pero en cuanto las miradas llenas de preguntas de Matt y Sora se dirigieron a él, el puchero que habia intentado poner desapareció por completo para dal lugar a las risas...

-Yo también quiero escuchar el chiste- dijo Tai mientras se sentaba junto a ellos, y lo hacian tambien Kari y su amigo Davis- Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, buenos dias...

-Buenos dias- contestaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos Ishida y la pelirroja.

-¿Ustedes me permitirian pedir un té helado antes de irnos? - preguntó Kari- hace mucho calor...

-Adelante- le dijo su hermano- aún tiene que llegar Mimi, y tu sabes que para ella las 11 de la mañana significan las 11 y media

-Y peor aún si viene con Jun -seguió Davis...

-¿Es que viene ella también?- preguntó Matt un tanto sorprendido, visto que Jun no habia sido invitada

-Amigo mio, más vale que te vayas acostubrando a la idea- le decia Tai- Jun es para Mimi, lo que Robin es para Batman, esas dos viven casi en simbiosi.

-Y cuando están juntas tardan aún más -dijo una vez más Davis- se detienen a ver todos los negocios que hay en sus caminos.

Y de pronto, casi como si hubieran sido llamadas telepáticamente, Mimi y Jun llegaron a la mesa...

-Hola a todos -dijo Mimi- ya veo que como de costumbre estabais hablando de mi tendencia a llegar tarde, Hola amor- le dijo a Matt después de haberle dado un beso delante de todos.

-Hola Mimi- dijo muy incómodo, la verdad es que no era muy dado a las demostraciones de afecto en público...

-Mimi, ¿escuché bien?, ¿dijites tendencia?- le dijo Tai- Si la última vez que nos reunimos llegaste con una hora de retraso...

-Bueno eso fue diferente, habiamos quedado en ir a una disco, y estaba estrenando vestido, y tu mira la casualidad que se me va a perder precisamente uno de los zapatos que van a juego, asi que creo que mi retraso estaba justificado...

-Y ¿tambien estaba justificado cuando llegaste tarde por culpa de tu cabello que no "se quedaba en su sitio"? como dijistes tu- sigiuó Tai, la verdad es que se divertia mucho cuando fastidiaba a Mimi por su exceso de vanidad – O la vez que te salió un grano y no sabias como ocultarlo...

-Vale. vale... ya entendí el concepto, pero sabes no todos aquí somo felices si salimos a la calle como animales, ser bella tiene como consecuencia que debes siempre estar atenta a tu imagen...

Dios, Matt no daba credito a lo que estaba escuchando en esos momentos, ¿cómo era posible que una persona pensara de esa manera?, sobre todo Mimi, cuando él era todo el contrario, lo que menos le interesaba era su aspetto fisico, si era cierto que su madre siempre le habia hecho notar a sus hijos que de grandes serian unos rompecorazones, pero él nunca la habia tomado en serio, quizas era solo su amor de madre que la cegaba, y bueno la verdad es que ahora él ya no sabia si su madre la pensaria de la misma manera. A Matt no le importaba su aspecto fisico a la hora de salir, y mucho menos si seguia la moda o menos, le bastaba estar limpio y cómodo para estar listo.

-Chicos- interrumpió Sora la discusión entre Tai y Mimi, y la linea de pensamientos de Matt – No creen que ya deberiamos empezar a movernos, si seguimos asi primero empezaran las clases antes de que nosotros tengamos todos los libros y demás cosas de la lista...

Efectivamente, a pesar de que su sarcasmo era un poco exagerado, tenian que reconocer que Sora no estaba del todo equivocada, asi que se levantaron de la mesa, pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron a la librería.

Una vez en la librería el grupo de separó, porque los libros de los diferentes grados escolásticos estaban en diferentes puntos de la habitación...

-Bien, vamos a ver- decia TK mientras tomaba el libro de literatura que le tocaría estudiar ese año- Mira que bien, vamos a estudiar a Homero, me encanta la Iliade y la Odisea- dijo con mucho entusiamo, aunque en realidad hablaba más para si mismo que para sus compañeros...

-Te gusta mucho la literatura, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Kari con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro

Solo en ese momento TK se dió cuenta de que en realidad habia estado hablando en voz alta, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Si, mucho.

-A mi también- le respondió Kari- Me gustan mucho todas las materia teoricas, mira que bien, creo que ya encontré a mi pareja para los trabajos en equipo de este año, claro siempre si a ti no te molesta trabajar conmigo.

-¿Bromeas? para mi seria un verdadero honor y placer.

-Kari, ¿pero que dices?- exclamó Davis tras oir la conversación- si yo siempre trabajo contigo.

-Vamos Davis, no seas asi, TK va a ser nuevo este año y solo nos conoce a nosotros asi que tenemos que darle una mano, además hagamos una cosa, si es un trabajo de 3 tu estarás con nosotros ¿Vale?

Davis se tuvo que conformar con eso, después de todo era siempre mejor que nada. Aunque ya sabia que el año que vendria seria muy dificil, por más que lo intentaba él pasaba siempre en segundo lugar a los ojos de Kari cuando TK estaba cerca, y eso que solo los habia visto juntos dos dias...

En otro lado de la librería, Mimi y Jun escogian los cuadernos y lápices que necesitarian...

-¿Qué te parece este Mimi?- le decia mientras le mostraba un cuaderno...

-Jun, el año pasado usé uno como ese, no me puedo repetir por segundo año, seria muy improprio de nosotras, ¿no crees?

-Si tienes razón, No se lo que estaba pensando...

-Este año tiene que ser diferente, este año Matt va a estar conmigo, y voy a tener oficialmente novio...y no solo, mi novio va a estar en el último año.

-Si, porque los de los años pasados no cuentan, ¿verdad?

-Jun baja la voz, que Matt no escuche lo que acabas de decir...además de que no se puede considerar novio alguien con quien sales solo un par de ocasiones...

-Bueno en lo que yo estoy pensando es en que ahora que tu estarás oficialmente ocupada, todos tus admiradores me veran a mi...

-Si eso es lo que quieres...

Mientras tanto con Matt, Tai y Sora...

-No me puedo creer que necesitaremos un libro para educación fisica, vamos en esa materia lo que se necesita es mucha energia, ahora que tambien nos va a tocar estudiar, voy a salir mal en la única materia que llevo con 10- decia un Tai un poco desmotivado...

-Tai, sabes como funciona, todos lo años es igual, llevamos el libro los primeros dias, pero nunca terminamos usandolo- decia Sora

-Entonces ¿por qué lo compramos?- preguntó Matt

-Uno nunca sabe- le respondió Sora

-Bueno yo creo que éste era el último, voy a buscar a los demás asi podemos ir a pagar, ¿me esperan aquí?- le preguntó Tai a sus dos amigos...

-Claro- contestaron éstos al mismo tiempo...

-¿Ansioso por el nuevo año escolar junto a nosotros?- le preguntó Sora a Matt una vez que Tai lo habia dejado...

-Más de lo que parece- le dijo

-Y estoy segura de que también estas contento de estar junto a Mimi- la verdad es que hablar de ella con Matt le dolia mucho más de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero pensó que primero que nada Matt era su amigo, y era amiga también de Mimi, y si ellos dos eran felices, entonces que importancia tenia lo que ella sentia...

-Si, supongo-le dijo encogiendo los hombros...

-Oye Matt no te emociones tanto- le dijo sarcasticamente

- Es solo que no me siento muy cómodo estando con ella, pero no te quiero fastidiar con mis absurdas ideas...

-Vamos Matt, siempre alli él uno para la otra, ¿recuerdas?- le dijo Sora mientras levantaba su mano izquierda y le hacia ver una cicatriz que tenia en la palma...

-Yo si, pero no tenia ni idea de que tu tambien lo recordarias, después de todo éramos muy pequeños y fue muy peligroso lo que hicimos...- le decia Matt mientras él también le mostraba que tenia una cicatriz igual en la palma de su mano izquierda...

_Flash Back_

Dos niños, una niña pelirroja y un niño rubio, de unos 7 años se encontraban en la casa del árbol que estaba en el patio trasero de la casa del chico.

-Es una lástima que Tai no haya venido- le decia Matt a su amiga- pero la verdad es que me divierto mucho estando contigo...

-Si, yo tambien, por eso TU eres mi mejor amigo.

-Y tu la mia, eres como mi hermana, lo único diferente entre TK y tu, es que tu y yo no compratimos la misma sangre...¿por qué sonries?- le preguntó en cuanto notó la brillante sonrisa de Sora.

-Acabo de tener una idea, - se levantó para acercarse un poco a una de las ventanas de la casa, tomó una de los clavos que habian sido usados para mantener unidas la maderas, aunque le costó un poco de trabajo sacarlo, y volvió al lado de su amigo- dame tu mano izquierda- le dijo

Matt hizo lo que se le ordenaba, Sora usó la punta del clavo para cortar un poco la palma de la mano de Matt, y después hizo lo misma con la suya, de las manos de ambos niños empezó a salir sangre...

-Ahora juntemos las palmas para que nuestra sangre se mezcle...-le dijo Sora

Matt entendió de inmediato la idea y sonrió él tambien mientras juntaba su mano con la de Sora.

-Bien, ahora compartimos la misma sangre- le dijo Matt

-Yno solo, que ésto que hacemos nos recuerde que siempre vamos a estar alli el uno para la otra cuando nos necesitemos, no importa el tiempo que pase nunca vamos a olvidar nuestra amistad.

-Nunca- le dijo Matt- Y ¿por qué la izquierda?- le preguntó

-Porque es la mano del corazón.

Fin Flash back.

-Aún recuerdo el grito que pegó mi mamá en cuanto vió mi mano sangrando- dijo Sora mientras reia al recordar lo que ocurrió después del pacto.

-Si, es cierto, nos llevaron de inmadiato a urgencias, para ser vacunados contra el tétanos, pero sabes de todas las cicatrices que tengo en el cuerpo, y creéme si te digo que no son pocas, la de mi mano izquierda es la única que me hace sonreir cuando la veo...

- A mi también, pero tenemos que cumplir esa promesa, asi que ¿me dirás que ocurre con Mimi?

-Pero si te lo digo, promete que no dirás nada, además de que Mimi es tambien tu amiga.

-Eso no hace falta ni pedirlo, y primero fui amiga tuya y después de Mimi.

-Es solo que Mimi no es la que esperaba, ya desde ayer tuve ésa idea, y cuando llegué a mi casa después de la fiesta, me puse a leer todas sus cartas para ver en que me habia equivocado con ella, y me bastó con leer una sola para acordarme el porque me gusta tanto, asi que decidí que no tenia porque preocuparme, que todas eran ideas mias, pero ¿por qué cuando estoy con ella siento que no es la misma?. No lo se simplemente no me siento bien cuando estoy con ella, no me siento yo mismo, y es algo muy extraño porque contigo me pasa todo lo opuesto, cuando estoy contigo me siento relajado, feliz, que nada puede ir mal. Y es asi como me sentia cada vez que leia una carta de ella.

Sora se sentia en conflicto, una parte de ella estaba en el cielo, nunca pensó que Matt tenia esos sentimientos hacia la chica que le mandó las cartas, por supuesto que él se sentia de la misma manera con ella y mientras leia las cartas, porque habian sido escritas por la misma persona. Pero eso Matt no lo sabia, ¿qué se supone que tenia que decirle?, que era ella la que le escribió en todos esos años y no Mimi, que NUNCA fue Mimi, no, eso jamás se lo perdonaría, y eso la lastimaba y le daba miedo.

-No te preocupes- le decia tratando de parecer tranquila- Aunque la verdad es que no se que decirte.

-No tienes que decir nada, me basta con que me hayas escuchado, ya me siento mucho mejor después de hablarlo con alguien. ¿Mira no es Tai el que nos llama?- dijo en cuanto notó que Tai gritaba sus nombres como un loco desde la caja de la librería.

-Si, será mejor que vayamos- le dijo mientras ambos iban a la caja para pagar los libros.

* * *

Bueno ésto es lo máximo que mi inspiración me permitió escribir. Quiero dedicarselo a mi amiga Attori que me ayudó mucho con algunas ideas que tuve para éste capitulo, sobre todo con la idea del pacto que no estaba muy segura si colocarla porque para algunos puede parecer algo violenta, pero tambien con algunas cosas que apareceran en los capitulos sucesivos.

Quisiera disculparme con los fans de Mimi si parece un poquito demasiado pija, pero la verdad es que es ésta la idea que tengo de ella, y más bien otras cosas que me venian en mente no las escribí...

Para los fas del Sorato, les aviso que no se preocupen que los dias Mimato ya están por terminar, mi alma Sorato ya no puede más, no tienen idea de lo dificil que es escribir escenas entre Matt y Mimi, tardé más de dos dias en escribir el beso del capitulo anterior :P...

Quiero agradecer también a todas las personas que se han molestado en leer y comentar la fic, sobre todo a mi nueva amiga fogadramon, y por el consejo de los review, juro que no me habia ni dado cuenta :P...

Bueno ya os dejo... A la próxima;)


	4. Lo nuestro se terminó

Ya volví... pido humilmente disculpas por mi ausencia, y por todo es tiempo que llevo sin actualizar , pero es que me ha pasado de todo en estós últimos mese, estuve de vacaciones fuera y cuando voví tuve problemas con el pc y lo tuve que cambiar, sin mencionar que en realidad mi musa me habia abandonado. Pero bueno el punto es que ya estoy aquí, y traigo un nuevo capitulo...

Quiero agradecer a mi amiga fogadramon (aunque ella insiste que no es necesario, yo creo que si :P) por sostenerme con éste cap...

Y por último, pero no menos importante : Digimon no me pertenece.

**Cap. 4 : Lo nuestro se terminó.**

Como se esparaba, las clases empezaron la semana siguiente, la distribución de los diferentes grados escolásticos era muy sencilla, en cada planta del edificio se encontraban las aulas de un mismo grado, las instalaciones en realidad eran muy agradables, pensó Matt al llegar al cole con Tk esa mañana, tenia un amplio jardin para los alumnos que deseaban comer al aire libre en vez de en la cafeteria, y al lado de éste se encontraban una cancha de football y una de basket, cosa que para TK seria estupendo, porque él adoraba éste último deporte.

Sora le habia contado que el cole contaba tambien con un aula muy equipada de informatica (que para ser sincero, por mucho que reconociera que la tecnologia era necesaria en la vida de todos los dias, éste era un argumento que no le interesaba mucho), y de música, y éste si que era algo que de verdad le interesaba, el alma de Matt era la música. Su madre solia decir lo orgullosa que estaba de que su hijo mayor tuviera tanta inclinación hacia la música, y que era capaz de tocar cualquier instrumento que caia en sus manos. Para Matt la música era su fuga del mundo exterior, era lo que le hacia olvidar lo dificil que se habia vuelto su vida 6 años atrás, se refugiaba en la música para no pensar en el accidente que transformó su existencia por completo. Era curioso, pensó años después, como un solo instante puede cambiar todo lo que conoces. Pero bueno, éste no era el momento de ponerse triste, se supone que estaba pensando en lo agradable que eran las instalaciones, por mucho que éste fuera el colegio, y que tendría que pasar la mayor parte de los dias del siguiente año encerrado en esas aulas.

Se despidió de su hermano mientras subian las escaleras y TK se quedaba en la segunda planta (en la que se encontraban las aulas del segundo año) y él seguia subiendo al último. Apenas entró en el aula, notó que estaba casi desierta, solo habian otras tres personas sentadas en los bacos, dos chicos sentados en los de atrás hablando entre ellos, y una chica pelirroja, que Matt reconoceria en cualquier parte, leyendo un libro. Sorió al ver que Sora ni siquiera habia notado su presencia, seguramente estaria leyendo alguna novela romantica, cuando su amiga estaba sumergida es una de sus historias, ni un incendio era capaz de llamar su atención. Se acercó a ella con mucho cuidado, si era cierto que asustarla en ese momento seria algo increiblemente divertido, su conciencia lo convenció que lo correcto era hacer lo contrario.

- Por tu mirada tengo que deducir que es de verdad una muy buena historia- le susurró, a pesar de que esa no era su intencion, no pudo evitar sonreir al ver que Sora se habia sobresaltado al escuchar a Matt- Siento averte asustado, de verdad que no era mi intención...

-Pero tus buenas intenciones no evitan el hecho de que encuentres divertido que yo me asusté.

-Para que me esfuerzo en negarlo, la verdad es que si, pero siento tambien cierto orgullo, fui capaz de sacarte de tu trance yo solito- dijo con la sonrisa de un niño, pero en realidad el brillo apagado de sus ojos le hizo ver a Sora, que la inocencia infantil la habia perdido hace muchos años...

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?, las clases no empienzan hasta dentro de 30 minutos, y tu vives más cerca que yo del cole...

-Sabes que nunca he sido el tipo de persona que duerme mucho, además que queria venir antes para familiarizarme con las instalaciones, y bueno yo podria hacerte la misma pregunta, tu no tienes motivos para venir más temprano...

-Me gusta llegar antes a clases, no lo se, pero creo que me relaja, y mientras espero a que lleguen los demás siempre puedo leer algo...

-Si, eso ya lo habia notado- dijo mientras con la cabeza segnalaba al libro que Sora tenia en sus manos, -Bueno, ¿cómo funciona, decides tu donde te quieres sentar, o el profesor te lo dice el primer dia?

-Generalmente el primer dia escogemos los asientos que nos gustan más, y esos se vuelven nuestros puestos durante el resto del año, salvo que por algun motivo el profesor decida que tienes que cambiar lugar...

-Muy bien- giró la cabeza mientras estudiaba el aula y observaba todos los puestos- creo que ya encontré el que más me gusta, éste que tengo aquí frente mio- indicando el banco al lado de Sora- pero no tengo ni la menor idea de si está ocupado, señorita ¿seria tan amable de decirme si le molesta si me siento a su lado?

-Sinceramente no lo sé señor Ishida, si es cierto que éste es muy buen puesto, pero tambien puede llegar a tener una que otra desventaja...

-¿Qué serian?- preguntó fingiendose sumamente curioso, como si la conversación que estaban teniendo fuera una cosa muy seria, y no un simple juego...

-Como habrá notado no estoy sentada atrás, sino en el medio, y me temo que ésta no es la sección de lo populares, puede que sentarse aquí mancille un poco su reputación...

-mnf- entrecerró los ojos mientras analizaba la situación- creo que sobreviviré, y podria incluso acostumbrarme a estar sentado en ésta zona, depués de todo éste año no soy más que el chico nuevo...

-Cierto, pero usted no me parece ésa clase de chico que pasa desapercibido, seguro que su aspecto fisico y su carisma hacen que todas las chicas caigan a sus pies...

-Me alaga señorita Takenouchi, pero sinceramente creo que jamás podré estar a su altura- dijo con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

-¿Está intentando seducirme señor Ishida?

-¿Por qué, eres seducible?- levantó una ceja muy maliciosamente...

Sora negó con la cabeza mientras difrutaba de la conversación, aunque cada celula de su cuerpo queria gritar que en verdad él ya la habia conquistado, y que no hacia falta que la sedujera, porque su corazón ya le pertenecía...

-Bueno, ni modo- dijo Matt desilucionado- tendré que descartar ésa idea como método para obterner éste puesto, pero si más no recuerdo usted me estaba enumerando los contras de éste lugar...

-Si, es cierto, le hago también notar que no solo estamos sentados en el centro, sino también al lado de la ventana, y aquí muchas veces suele llegar el sol, si más no recuerdo usted posee una piel muy delicada...

- Caray, ha estudiado muy bien sus argumentos, pero yo le puedo decir que para mi ése no es un problema, puedo siempre usar crema protectora, además éste sitio proporciona una muy buena vista del exterior, y eso yo lo considero como un punto a favor, alguna otra objeción...

-No, me temo que no.

-Bien, entoces creo que ya está decidido- dijo y se sentó en el asiento- pero ahora soy yo el que no sabe si usted podria ser la cadidata adapta para se mi compañera durante todo un año...

- Y ¿cuáles son las condiciones que se exige para ser su compañera?

-Vamos a ver- decia mientras hablaba para si mismo, como si ella no estuviera presente, y repasaba su lista mental- Chica guapa, si, simpática, si, inteligente, si, brillante y divertida, también.- Inútil decir que a cada palabra de Matt, Sora sentia que el corazón iba a salir de su pecho, de lo fuerte que latia - Muy bien señorita Takenouchi, creo que cumple usted con todos los requisitos, prepárese para pasar el próximo año en mi compañía...

-Bueno, para mi suerte los años en los que nos sentamos juntos cuando eramos pequeños me serviran de experiencia.

-Si, es cierto, todos los años nos sentabamos juntos, para despuès soportar los lamentos de Tai, que se terminaba sentando detrás- ambos giraron la cabeza para observar el asiento de atrás, lugar que seguramente ocuparia Tai- Y me temo que la historia se reperitá una vez más apenas llegue y se dé cuenta que el asiento a tu lado ya está ocupado- sus labios no pudieron evitar esbozar una sonrisa sastifecha y maliciosa a la vez, Sora era su mejor amiga desde siempre, y sin duda disfrutaria mucho de su compañía, y le haria mucho más ligeras la interminables horas de lecciones. Y sin duda seria también muy divertido fastidiar a Tai con el hecho de que se habia quedado "fuera", sobretodo si en medio estaba Sora, cuando eran pequeños Tai siempre tuvo una gran debilidad por su pequeña amiga pelirroja, y estaba seguro que seguia siendo asi, Sora era la clase de chica que se instalaba en tu corazón, y alli se quedaba por el resto de tu vida.

-Bueno nadie le manda a llegar siempre tan tarde...

- Si, y mucho menos quedarse dormido como un bebé en el primer dia de clases...

Después de que intercambiaran una pequeña mirada complice, entraron en un agradable silencio, mientras Matt empezaba a sacar sus cosas de la mochila. Sora lo observó sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada de su amor, ¿Cómo era posible tener a la persona que amas tan cerca, y tan lejana al mismo tiempo?, Matt estaría a su lado durante todo el año, lo veria todos los días, pero aún asi seguiria siendo de otra chica, y lo peor era que esa chica era una amiga muy querida. Cada vez que Matt y ella se veian, él no perdia oportunidad para decirle con mucho cariño que era su mejor amiga, pero en realidad eso la hacia sufrir más, porque le recordaba que su corazón no era de ella, si no de Mimi.

El recordar a su amiga Mimi, le hizo recordar un favor que ella le habia pedido, en los últimos días Matt había estado evitando a Mimi, solo salian en grupo, y cuando ella le proponía que salieran solo ellos dos juntos, Matt siempre le decia que estaba aún muy ocupado con la mudanza, la cosa muy curiosa era que Matt pasaba como minimo hablando una hora por telefóno con Sora, o salió con Tai en una ocasión para acompañarlo a comprar videojuegos, y ese dia pasó toda la tarde en su compañía, y en nigún momento mientras estaba con sus mejores amigos, mencionó el hecho de que tuviera prisas por la mudanza, y eso Mimi lo habia notado. Por ese motivo le habia pedido a Sora que hablara con él para preguntarle qué habia ocurrido, "Si hay alguien en quien Matt confie ésa eres tu, es cierto que también podria hablar con Tai, pero tu sabes como son los chicos, por favor Sora, necesito que me ayudes". Y de la misma manera que ocurrió hace 9 años atrás cuando Sora aceptó responder a las cartas en lugar de Mimi, Sora no fue capaz de negarse, y aquí estaba, dispuesta a preguntarle a su amor secreto que problemas tenia con su novia.

-Matt, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- le susurró mientras iniziaban la conversación, visto que ya empezaban a llegar sus compañeros de clases.

-Dime.

-Bueno la verdad es que no se ni como empezar, porque se muy bien lo reservado que eres y cuanto te gusta conservar tu intimidad, pero es que veo a Mimi muy triste ultimamente, y el motivo es que ella piensa que tu la estás evitando, y la verdad es que creo que tiene razón y por eso- hasta que fue interrumpida por Matt

-Mimi te pidió que me pregutaras si habia algún problema...

Sora no dijo nada, pero el rojo que teñía sus mejillas hablaba por ella...

-Vamos Sora, no hace falta que lo nieges, te conozco y sé que a pesar de que eres una chica que se preocupa por todos, eres también muy discreta, y no serias capaz de invadir el espacio de una persona preguntandole directamente lo que no va, almenos que no sea esa persona la primera en tomar la decisión de contarlo todo, y si te dicen claramente que no desean hablar de ello, no precionas más. O puede como en éste caso que estés hablando por alguien más.

-De acuerdo, lo reconosco, te lo estoy preguntando solo porque Mimi me lo pidió. pero tienes que admitir que tenia sus motivos para hacerlo...

- Si, lo se.

-¿Deseas hablarme de cual es el problema?

- No hace falta, tú ya sabes cual es el problema...

-¿Lo que me dijites las semana pasada en la librería?

-Precisamente, no puedo estar con una chica con la que siento que me estoy traicionando a mi mismo, simplemente no logro estar a solas con Mimi, porque cuando estoy con ella me doy cuenta de que tal vez me he equivocado y Mimi no es mi alma gemela como yo pensaba, es que no logramos encontrar un punto en común sobre el que relacionarnos, y se supone que la comunicación es la base de toda relación, o por lo menos eso es lo que dicen ustedes la mujeres...

-Si, decimos algo por el estilo- dijo Sora mientras se reia

- Entonces dime, ¿qué relación puedo tener yo con Mimi si no logro comunicar con ella?

-Entiendo el problema Matt, pero creo que te estás precipitando un poco, al fin y al cabo hace solo una semana que llegastes, y pienso que talvez deberias darle una oportunidad a Mimi, creo que por lo menos eso se merece...

Matt ya no sabia si estaba dispuesto a darle a Mimi ésta oportunidad, no era Mimi la chica de sus sueños y punto, no era otra cosa que una niña mimada, acostubranda a tener de la vida todo lo que quisiera, y muy probablemente éso era lo más lejano de la personalidad de Matt, que siempre habia sido una persona con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra. Pero quizás Sora tenia razón y no era justo dejar una persona sin darle el derecho a una segunda oportunidad.

-Puede que tengas razón.

-Si, lo creo yo también, Mimi puede llegar a ser una persona muy dulce. Pero recuerda que es una segunda oportunidad, asi que mirala asi, si no funciona, entonces para tu bien, y también para el de ella dile la verdad, no permitas que se haga falsas ilusiones, y en lo primero que deberiamos pensar todos es en la felicidad de nuestro corazón.

-Vaya Sora, me tienes sorprendido – y lo decia absolutamente en serio – siempre has sido altruista y madura, pero no tenia ni idea de que pudieras llegar a ser una persona tan sabia.

-Yo también tengo mis momentos.

-Cierto, pero dime la verdad, ¿estás hablando por experiencia personal?, a que si

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que tu no estás anteponiendo la felicidad de tu corazón sobre todas las cosas, que más bien por el contrario te estás sacrificando por su felicidad y por la de su chica seguramente...

Tenia razón, y ella lo sabia, caray con Matt que siempre lograba leer en su corazón, pero ¿cómo le iba a explicar su situación sin decirle quien era el chico del que estaba enamorada?

-Me voy a tomar ése silencio como un si- dijo Matt después de que Sora no respondiera a su afirmación...

-Muy bien, admito que me conoces muy bien.

-Sabes Sora, creo que ese es el significado de un mejor amigo.

¡¿Otra vez?!, es que no era prosible, si lo decia una vez más iba a explotar por la frustración, si era cierto que ser amigos era siempre mejor que nada, y que Matt era uno de los amigos más fieles en quien se puede contar y por lo tanto se tenia que sentir fortunada de que él se considerara su mejor amigo. Pero ella queria más de él...

-Si, asi es. El chico que me gusta está con otra.

-Y¿ellos son felices?

-Felices o no, eso no tiene mucha importancia, él está con otra, y ella es amiga mia, asi que yo no puedo traicionarlos.

- Si, pero quien paga las consecuencias de tu conciencia es tu corazón y tu felicidad.

-¿Qué importancia tiene mi felicidad cuando dos personas a las que quiero mucho son felices?.

-Eres mucho más noble que yo, creo que jamás seria capaz de sacrificarme de esa manera. Y dime ¿lo conozco?

_'Muy bien, y ¿ahora qué, Sora?' _, persó ella.

-Eh no- mintió- no lo conoces, son dos chicos del club de tenis.

-Buenos dias chicos- se escuchó las voz de Tai que jadeaba, seguramente por subir las escaleras de forma apresurada para no llegar tarde, y hoy fue fortunado, porque apenas terminó de hablar sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases.

-Oh no, no, no, no, no Dijo Tai una vez que alzó la vista, y vió a sus amigos - ¿Qué creen ustedes que están haciendo?.

Matt y Sora, entendiendo a lo que se referia Tai, sofocaron una pequeña risa.

-Bueno Tai, en éste preciso momento, te estamos viendo a ti – Dijo Matt

-No se me hagan los graciosos, que ustedes saben muy bien de lo que estoy hablando – Dijo Tai mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-De verdad Tai, que no sabemos a que te refieres -habló Sora, lo más serio que le fue posible.

-No me puedo creer que mis dos mejores amigos me han dejado fuera, pero es que tenia que verlo venir, estoy sufiendo una especie de déjà vú.

-Vamos Tai, no exageres, ademés eso te pasa por depertarte tan tarde- le dijo Sora.

-Cierto, a ver si esto te sirve de lección para el año que viene – le dijo Matt

-Pero si éste es nuestro último año...

-Pero si es cierto -dijo Matt, fingiendo ingenuidad, aunque en su voz se podia escuchar claramente el sarcasmo – bueno, tendrás que aprender a vivir con ello.

-Tai, que sentarte detrás de nosotros no significa quedarte afuera- Sora le señaló el puesto, detrás del de Matt, en el que ella habia colocado anteriormente su mochila para reservarle el lugar.

-Si- le sigió Matt- y agradece también de que Sora tuviera la consideración de pensar en reservarte el puesto, que si hubiera sido por mi, te hubieras sentado en el banco que está justo frente del profesor, a ver si asi te quedas calladito durante todo el año.

-Si gracias, yo también te quiero Matt – le dijo mientras se sentaba en su puesto.

El trascurso de las lecciones fue como se esperaba, la presentación de Matt a los otros estudiantes (inútil decir que los ojos de las chicas brillaron ante la belleza del chico nuevo), profesores que presentaban sus planes de estudio y todo lo que harían durante el año. En sustancia uno de esos dias en los que no haces más que dibujar garabatos en tu cuaderno, o mandando notas a tus compañeros, lo que sea para pasar el día.

A la hora de la comida, Tai, Matt y Sora estaban sentados en una de las mesas de jardín mientras empezaban a comer.

-Kari, chicos estamos aqui- Dijo Tai en cuanto vió a su hermana y sus amigos.

-Hola a todos, chicos- dijo TK mientras se sentaba, a un lado de él estaba Kari y al otro Davis.

-Matt, Sora – Kari saludaba con una sonrisa a los amigos de su hermano.

- Si, si, eso hola- Dijo Davis desmotivado, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en las manos.

-Ya sabemos que el primer dia de clases del pequeño Davis ha sido una maravilla, su sonrisa de hito a hito habla por él. -dijo Matt con el humor que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Es que estás ciego?, no tengo ningina sonrisa- y lo decia muy en serio.

-Aún le queda mucho por aprender- dijo Matt, trantando de olcultar las risas por el comentario, aunque en realidad no se esforzó mucho, por lo que al final se le terminó escapando, dejando muy confuso a Davis, eso sin contar los divertidos que parecian estar TK y Kari.

-Y, ¿ahora qué dije?- preguntó.

Sora sonrió con ternura, a pesar de que a ella también le divirtió la "falta de inteligencia" de Davis, como ya la empezaba a llamar Matt.

-Davis, se llama sarcasmo, y te tienes que acostumbrar a él, porque no sería Matt sin el sarcasmo.

-Si bueno, lo que ustedes digan.

-Y ¿por qué traes esa cara?, ¿tan mal fue tu primer dia?

-Lo mismo de siempre, lecciones aburridas, proferores bordes y amigos traicioneros- dijo mientras miraba acusatoriamente a TK y Kari.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Tai en cuanto vió el modo de Davis de mirar a su hermana, para nadie era un segreto que Davis tenia un debil por Kari.

-Lo que pasa es que TK y Kari se han sentado juntos, y a mi me ha tocado coger el puesto de atrás.

Tai se dejó escapar una risotada, mientras Matt y Sora suspiraban y levantaban la vista al cielo, visto que ya sabian lo que se acercaba por parte de Tai.

-Pero si es como mirarse en un espejo, eso que ha dicho me suena de mucho, ¿dónde lo he oido antes, dónde?, ah si, ¡de mi!- dijo mientras dirigia la mirada hacia Matt y Sora- Davis, querido amigo mio, tu y yo tenemos el mismo destino, siempre traicionados por los amigos.

-Si Tai- le dijo Matt- tienes absolutamente razón, somos dos pares de pésimos amigos, ¿sabes que te puede hacer sentir mejor?, que vayan a participar a un talk show, verán como todo el publico los comprenderan.

-Claro que lo vamos a hacer- dijo Davis una vez más, no entendiendo el sarcasmo de Matt.

Todos empezaron a reir ante en comentario de Davis, cuando llegó Mimi junto con Jun, tanto para variar, en opinión de Matt.

-Chicos yo también me quiero reir, ¿de qué están hablando? -preguntó Jun sentandose en la mesa sin saludar siquiera, pero es que no era posible, pensó Matt, Jun era increiblemente entrometida, se incluia siempre en conversaciones en las que no habia sido llamada, y era tan cabeza hueca como superficial, seguramente toda la laca que usaba para el cabello la habia dejado con menos de 3 neuronas.

Mimi llegó por detrás y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Matt, mientras se bajaba para besarlo en la mejilla, visto que no tenia la oportunidad de sentarse a su lado porque los asientos estaban ocupados por Tai y Sora...

Una vez más Matt se puso rigido y se sintió incómodo, pero después recordó las palabras de Sora, Mimi tenia derecho a esa segunda oportunidad, asi que se giró hacia ella y le devolvió el beso con una tímida sonrisa.

-Chicos, ¿no les parece extraño que este año hemos empezado las clases de viernes? -dijo Jun, más que todo porque seguramente sentia la necesidad de estar incluida en la conversación, y ¿qué modo mejor si era ella la que la iniciaba?

-Bueno, las clases siempre empiezan el mismo dia, y este año cayó en viernes, no es la primera vez que sucede.- le contestó Sora.

-Chicos, visto que mañana es sabado, deberiamos salir todos juntos a hacer algo. - dijo Kari, ella adoraba estar en compañía de sus amigos, más aún si era al aire abierto.

-Si, Kari tiene razón, ¿por qué no vamos a la playa a pasar el dia juntos?, ya no falta mucho para que llegue el otoño, y tendremos que esperar otros nueve meses.- sugurió TK.

La idea de estar al aire libre les pareció a todos muy apetecible, asi que no tardaron mucho en acordar los preparativos para el dia siguiente.

Ya a las once de mañana estaban todos a la orilla de la playa, disfrutando de uno de los últimos día de sol del año, antes del inicio de la estación de las hojas pintadas.

Tai, Sora, Ken y Davis estaban jugando voley ball de playa. Matt, TK, Joe e Izzy comentaban un programa que habian visto en la tele la noche anterior. Mientras que las cuatro chicas que quedaban (Mimi, Jun, Yolei y Kari) estaban tomando el sol. (NA: la verdad es no incluí los otros personajes en la comida del dia anterior porque serian demasiados personajes para un momento tan simple... pero hagan de cuenta que ellos llegaron después :P )

-¡Ay, que calor hace! siento que el sol me está quemando – dijo Mimi.

-Si, ya empieza a oler a Mimi al horno- le gritó Tai mientras respondia a un saque de Sora.

Mimi optó por ignorar a Tai, y en lugar de eso habló en voz alta sin digirirse a nadie en particular...

-Deberiamos ir a bañarnos todos, estamos en la playa, y aún no nos hemos metido en el agua...

La mayoria de los chicos se animaron con la idea de Mimi, porque después de todo no estaba del todo equivocada, a pesar de que el verano pronto acabaria, éste era uno de esos dias en los que el sol calentaba con la misma intensidad que lo hace en agosto.

Todos, menos Matt se levantaron para prepararse para el agua, quien se quitaba la camisa, quien se aplicaba una segunda dosis de crema protectora, o quien se sacudia la arena de la piel. Después de un par de minutos, también Matt se levantó y sacó de su mochila una crema protectora especial, con un factor de protección más alto del normal, que él usaba cuando exponia al sol sus cicatrices. Hacia ya 6 años que las llevaba, y aunque esas marcas le traian a la mente el recuerdo tan doloroso de lo que habia pasado, en realidad nunca sintió complejos por ellas, claro que las odiaba, pero en realidad más por lo que recordaban que por cómo se veian en su cuerpo. Pero claro no por eso iba a permitir que quemandose con el sol se notaran aún más, asi que se quito la camisa y empezó a expandirse la crema por el brazo izquierdo, que era en donde se encontraba la cicatriz más grande y evidente. Una cicatriz que empezaba en el hombro y se extendia hasta llegar casi a su codo, se veia claramente que se habia cortado con algo, seguramente un vidrio, y la herida habia sido tan profunda que hizo falta coserla para poder cerrarla.

Levantó la vista y observó la diferentes reacciones de sus amigos, la de Tai y Sora era la que se esperaba de ellos, a pesar de que era la primera vez que las veian, no se mostraron para nada sorprendidos, visto que ellos sabian perfectamente su origen, pero aún asi Matt pudo ver en sus ojos la lástima que sentian por él, y eso le molestó un poco, porque nunca le habia agradado la idea de causar ese sentimiento en los demás. Pero después de todo eran sus mejores amigos, asi que quizás era lo normal en ellos...

Yolei y Davis no pudieron disimular la cara de sorpresa, reacción que seguramente habian tenido tambien Ken, Kari, Joe e Izzy, pero ellos siendo un poco más discretos que los otros dos, simplemente se limitaron a desviar la vista. (NA: no agrego la reacción de TK, porque después de todo es el hermano de Matt, y ya sabe todo XD)

Matt pensó que ésto era lo que se tenia que esperar de ellos, al fin y al cabo casi toda la zona de tu pecho y costillas, por no habar de la de su brazo, estaba cubierta con marcas de aquel accidente, y cicatrices de donde habia sido neceserio intervenir quirurgicamente para lograr salvar su vida. Y la mayoria de sus amigos no tenian ni idea de lo ocurrido, asi que era normal sorprenderse...

Pero la reacción que lo dejó sin palabras fue la de Mimi, en su rostro se habia dibujado una mueca de asco que ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar...

-¡Pero que asco!- Jun interrumpió el silencio que se habia formado gritando hasta el quinto continente lo que pensaba de lo que estaba viendo.

-Matt, ¿qué te pasó?- le preguntó Mimi, -¿por qué estás todo lleno de cicatrices?

No daba credito a lo que estaban escuchando sus oidos, ¿es que de verdad Mimi le habia hecho esa pregunta?

-¿Lo dices en serio?- le preguntó con incredulidad- ¿de verdad no sabes cómo me las hice?

Mimi negó con la cabeza, sin entender por que el que ella no lo supiera tendria que ser un problema. En lugar de eso no pudo dejar de pensar en el aspecto estético de la situación, y no podia terminar de creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, ¿cómo era posible que su novio tuviera esas marcas tan horribles es su piel?

-¿Nunca has pensado en hacer algo por ellas?, yo que se, ¿cirugia estética?- le preguntó.

Dios, es que no era posible, Mimi hablaba en serio. ¿De verdad pensaba que a él le iba a preocupar el aspecto estético de la situación?, eso era lo que a Matt menos le importaba, por supuesto que él no tenia absolutamente intenciones de deshacerse de ellas, esas cicatrices eran el castigo que se merecia por todo el mal que habia hecho. y peor aún, Mimi no sabia nada de lo ocurrido, era como si todas esa cartas en las que él se desahogaba y ella lo consolaba no existieran. Esa era la gota que habia hecho derramar el vaso, Mimi no era quien el pensaba y punto, y no podia seguir más con ésta historia. Él habia intentado darle esa segunda oportunidad a Mimi, de verdad, pero simplemente no era para él. Asi que tenia que seguir el consejo de Sora y pensar en su corazón, pero eso no hacia que se sintiera menos frustrado o herido por la chica a la que creia que amaba...

-Mimi, eres una desilución de las peores, - le dijo sin pensar en sus palabras- aún no me puedo creer que no sepas lo que ha occurido para dejarme asi,- dijo mientras se señalaba al pecho- y mucho menos que te preocupe solo lo mal que se ven. Por supesto que jamás me las operaré. No sé por quien estabas poseida mientras escribias las cartas que yo lei, pero está claro que no eras tu- a éste punto se tensó también Sora, porque empezaba a temer que Matt hubiera descubierto la verdad, y ella sabia muy bien que seria algo que no le perdonaria jamás. Pero cuando Matt habló estaba claro que no habia visto la verdad – has sido una muy buena actriz.

-Pero Matt...- trató de defenderse Mimi, aunque no sabia con cuales argumentos podia hacerlo, Matt tenia razón, la que escribia las cartas nunca fue ella, pero eso en realidad nunca pesó sobre su conciencia, porque a ella le gustaba Matt, y si conquistarlo con ese engaño era la única manera, entonces asi seria.

-Mimi, lo nuestro se terminó, bueno si es que alguna vez hubo de verdad algo...

Matt se pusó se nuevo la camisa, cogió su mochila y se dirigió a sus amigos -Chicos lamento mucho que hayan tenido que presenciar éste espectaculo, y para los débiles de corazón – dijo mientras miraba Jun- que hayan tenido que mirar el "horror"- dijo recalcando la palabra – de mi piel. Yo me largo,Tk nos vemos en casa. Que pasen un feliz dia, ustedes que aún pueden.

Y con eso se marchó dejando a sus amigos confusos, a una Sora preocupada y a una Mimi destrozada.

Continuará...

Bien, por ahora eso es todo, de verdad que me esforzé muchisimo y le puse todo mi corazón a éste capitulo, y disfruté mucho escribieno algunas partes, como cuando Matt y Sora hablan sobre si él se puede sentar a su lado en clases o menos.

Unas pequeñas aclaraciones : Sé que en realidad estoy dejando de lado la amistad Sora/Tai que se ve en la serie, pero es que quiero concentrarme más en la relación Sora/Matt (come se podia esperar), pero adelanto que el apoyo de Tai será fundamental en futuro. Sora puede que parezca un personaje un poco martir por el momento, pero se hará valer en futuro ;). Y para los fans Takari, no impacienten que también ellos tendrán su momento.

Aviso que a partir de ahora Yolei, Ken, Joe e Izzy ya no saldrán en la historia, almenos que sean nombrados de vez en cuando, pero nada de particular, no que no me gusten, pero sinceramente no sabria como incluirlos...

Me disculpo con los fans de Mimi por su superficialidad, pero fueron advertidos desde el primer capitulo :P...

Ahora vamos a la historia de las cicatrices y el accidente del que se habla en éste capitulo... ya en los capitulos anteriores habia mencionado un poco el dolor de Matt, pero solo en éste capitulo empiezo a contarlo claramente, aunque aún no se entiende muy bien lo que pasó, pero seguro que muchos ya tienen una idea :P. Por cierto los demás no habian notado la cicatriz de su brazo porque mi idea es que la manga de su camisa la oculta, y si se ve la parte final no es tal alarmante como verla toda...

Bueno ahora me voy a concentrar en el siguiente capitulo de mi otra Fic, asi que éste puede tardar de nuevo un poco, pero nunca como ésta vez ;)

No se olviden de dejar un review, incluso para decirme que no les gustó ;)

A la proxima...


	5. Lo que realmente siento

Un nuevo capítulo apenas salido del horno, si sé que debería estar trabajando en la continuación de mi otra fic "No me olvides", pero la verdad es que la inspiración simplemente me ha abandonado para esa historia. Mientras que para ésta estoy llena de ideas.

Aunque la verdad es que creo que no lo estoy haciendo bien con éste capítulo, sencillamente no me termina de convencer. Por eso les pido que me digan todo lo que piensan una vez que lo terminen ;)…

Ya no les robo más su tiempo, solo me queda decir que Digimon no me pertenece…

**Cap. 5 : Lo que realmente siento.**

El día siguiente Sora se levantó a casi medio día, pero a pesar de la hora su cerebro no había descansado para nada, había logrado caer en los brazos de Morfeo solo cuando se empezaban a ver los primeros rayos del alba. El motivo: Matt. En realidad no era la primera vez que pasaba una noche entera pensando de él. Pero nunca por las razones de esa noche. No lograba quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de las cicatrices de Matt, él ya le había hablado de ellas, y por supuesto que conocía su existencia y proveniencia. Pero verlas eran una cosa totalmente diferente, porque le recordaban el dolor que sufrió Matt hace tanto años atrás y que seguramente, aunque él podía negarlo hasta el infinito, ella sabía que aún sufría. Ningún ser humano tendría que vivir cosas así, y mucho menos un niño de 12 años, que está apenas entrando en la adolescencia y empieza a descubrir el mundo.

Y por supuesto en su mente también estaba la reacción de Mimi, ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera comportado de esa manera?, nunca la hubiera creído capaz, y ¿cómo es que no sabía nada de las cicatrices?, si después del accidente Matt se lo había contado todo, y por supuesto le dijo como había quedado su cuerpo. Si bien era cierto que todas esas cartas había sido la mismísima Sora en contestarlas, confiaba en que Mimi se hubiera por lo menos tomado la molestia de leerlas, pero al parecer no. Y ahora Matt la había dejado, y ella no sabía cómo sentirse. La Sora que era buena amiga de Mimi, y mejor amiga de Matt sentía que tenía que hacer algo para que solucionaran esos problemas. Pero la Sora que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él (y muy probablemente la Sora que en éste momento ganaba), estaba aliviada porque Matt ya no tenía novia. Sora se sentía fatal por ello, ¿la convertía de verdad en una mala persona ser egoísta, aunque fuera solo por dos segundos de su vida? . Sora no quería ni pensar en la respuesta a esa pregusta. Así que acercó la mano al borde de la cama, para obligarse a sí misma a levantarse de una buena vez, porque si seguía de este paso se le fundiría el cerebro de tanto pensar. Se acercó a su armario para cambiarse el pijama por uno cómodos jeans y un jersey, había decidido ir a visitar a Matt para ver cómo estaba, el día anterior, después de que terminara el día en la playa, o al menos lo que se pudo salvar , Sora intentó llamar a Matt en más de una ocasión, pero en todas y cada de las llamadas había hablado con TK, al parecer Matt no había salido de su habitación desde que llegó y había dicho claramente que no quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con ella. Así que Sora desistió en su intento y decidió que la cosa mejor era probar en persona.

Matt vivía a solo un par de manzanas de ella, por lo tanto no tardó mucho en llegar al edificio. Matt y TK vivían en el noveno piso, así que tuvo que tomar el elevador para poder llegar a la casa Ishida. Llamó a la puerta una sola vez, y no pasó ni un segundo en que TK le abriera.

-Tardaste mucho -le dijo el rubio a la pelirroja.

-Es que había gente en el elevador y...- entonces se acordó que en ningún momento le había dicho a TK que iría a su casa - ¿es que me esperabas?

TK asintió con la cabeza – El portero nos avisó que subías, pero que ya te habías encaminado hacia el elevador cuando nos llamó...

-Claro, las ventajas de ser gente con una buena posición económica, que vive en un edificio con porteros que te avisan incluso si tienes visita...- bromeó ella...

-Bueno, la verdad es que supuse que vendrías a ver a mi hermano, después de lo de ayer, y de todas las veces que llamaste sin éxito...

-Así es, vine a verlo a él, ¿cómo está?

-No tengo ni idea, ésta mañana se lo pregunté y me dijo que bien, que lo que ocurrió con Mimi, es cosa de ayer... tu sabes cómo es Matt, siempre se guarda todo para él...

-Si lo sé, ¿Dónde está ahora?

-Está en el balcón, tocando la guitarra, puede que contigo hable...

Sora asintió y fue hacia el cuarto de Matt, y lo encontró afuera en el balcón tocando, como había dicho TK, la habitación de Matt poseía una vista increíble, el hecho de encontrarse en el noveno piso daba la oportunidad de tener una vista completa de la ciudad, Matt estaba sentado en una silla, que muy probablemente había llevado afuera, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba una melodía bastante triste, o almeno eso fue lo que su música le trasmitió...

Una vez que acabó de tocar, Matt abrió los ojos y se volteó para mirar a Sora que estaba parada justo detrás de él...

-Tardaste mucho- le dijo con una triste sonrisa, Sora se sobresaltó, estaba segura de que Matt no había notado su presencia, o almeno eso pensaba ella...

-¿Es que tu también recibiste un aviso del portero?- le preguntó al recordar que TK le había dicho exactamente las mismas palabras en cuanto la vio. Matt negó con la cabeza...

-Supe que vendrías desde que empezaste a llamar ayer...

-Vaya, sí que me conoces- le dijo Sora mientras cogía otra silla de la habitación para sentarse a su lado.

Matt esperó hasta que ella estaba sentada para contestarle.

-Creo que sí, - le dijo en cuanto ella se sentó- resígnate, creo que no hay nada de ti que yo no conozca...

Con éstas palabras Sora se sintió fatal, porque en eso si que se equivocaba, si habían cosas de ella que él no conocía, pero era mejor si se quedaban así como estaban: secretas.

-Bien si tanto me conoces, entonces es inútil que te diga porque estoy aquí.

-Vamos a ver si adivino, estás preocupada por mí, por lo que pasó ayer, y por cómo me fui, y quieres saber si estoy bien, ¿no es así?

-Sí, es más o menos ese el motivo.

-Estoy bien, de verdad Sora. Claro que me dolió lo que pasó, pero yo ya lo sabía que Mimi no era la indicada para mí, y eso tú también lo sabes.

-Sí, pero aún así siento mucho lo que ocurrió ayer.

-Yo también. Pero creo que fui yo quien se equivocó, no Mimi.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Creo que en mi mente había construido una imagen absolutamente perfecta de Mimi, sus cartas hicieron que la viera de una manera totalmente diferente a la realidad.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando?, quiero decir sé que Mimi exageró es decir lo que dijo, pero seguramente no lo hizo con mala intención, puede que...

-Sora, -la interrumpió Matt- cuando mi madre murió en ese terrible accidente hace 6 años, todo cambió para mí, no lograba hablar con nadie, ni con mi padre y mucho menos con mi hermano, durante su funeral no dije ni una sola palabra. Cuando éste terminó, cogí un papel y un lápiz y empecé a escribir todo lo que sentía, cualquier cosa que me viniera a la mente, y pensé que si escribirlas me hacía sentir bien, quizás el que alguien las supiera y me contestara me haría sentir aun mejor, así que escogí a Mimi para que las leyera, por encina tuyo, por encima de Tai. Mimi en sus cartas era tan dulce, tan madura, tenía una forma de hablar que la hacía tan parecida a mí. Así que decidí contárselo todo, cómo ocurrió, el hecho de que solo íbamos nosotros dos en el coche, como nos encontramos con el camión que se había salido de su camino, de mis cicatrices y como todo lo ocurrido había sido...

Pero se interrumpió, eso era algo que no iba a decir en voz alta, se lo había dicho solo a Mimi en una ocasión en esa carta, y no se lo iba a contar a nadie más mientras viviera. Lo que Matt no sabía era que se lo había contado a Sora en realidad, ella sabía a qué se refería Matt, y por cual motivo había decidido callar. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo en esos momentos, muchas en verdad. Sabía que por mucho que él se empeñara en decir que estaba bien, no era así, y no por la situación de Mimi, sino porque todo lo ocurrido seguramente le había traído a la mente recuerdos de su madre y de lo que ocurrió el día que la perdió. Pero sabía que no era la cosa apropiada, así que solo se limitó a colocar su mano sobre el brazo de Matt.

-En fin, -siguió Matt- pensé que si ella había sido capaz de consolarme y animarme de ese modo, tendría que ser la chica justa para mí, pero ya ves que no. Ni siquiera parecía acordarse de las cicatrices. Puede que estaba hipnotizada cuando me escribió.

-Matt no voy a interferir en tu decisión, si eso es lo que quieres. Pero la verdad es que yo estoy preocupada por ti no tanto por lo de Mimi, creo...

-...Que toda ésta situación me está recordando la muerte de mi madre...- finalizó Matt la frase por ella...

-Has acertado una vez más...

-Aunque lo tenga que repetir mil veces, lo diré siempre, estoy bien. Mi madre murió hace 6 años, creo que todo éste tiempo debería ser suficiente para que acepte lo que pasó. Claro que preferiría tenerla a mi lado, pero lo que pasó, pasó. Y yo tengo que seguir adelante con mi vida.

Sora suspiró.

-Sabes muy bien que no te creo ni una sola palabra de la que dices Yamato Ishida, pero antes que acosarte, prefiero esperar a que seas tú quien decidas hablar conmigo. Cuando tomes esa decisión, sabes en dónde vivo. Me tengo que ir, me esperan en mi casa para comer, nos vemos mañana en el cole...

-Hasta mañana Sora, - le dijo mientras ésta se levantaba- muchas gracias por venir...

Sora simplemente le sonrió y entró en su habitación para después salir de su casa...

Matt volvió a concentrarse en su guitarra, pero ésta vez por más que lo intentara no era capaz de empezar de nuevo con la melodía que estaba tocando… la presencia de Sora había cambiado su humor, sus simples palabras lo habían animado, y su sonrisa simplemente lo había contagiado. Era increíble el efecto que Sora tenía en él. Era increíble como con su mera presencia él lograba olvidar cualquier problema…Desde que eran pequeños ella siempre había sido uno de los pilares de su vida, y ésa era una cosa que seguía de la misma manera y seguramente seria así por muchos otros años más…

El día siguiente, Matt se extrañó mucho en encontrar a Tai mientras iba de camino a clases, considerando que a Matt le gustaba salir temprano de casa, y aún las calles estaban desiertas, y para alguien como Tai, levantarse a ésa hora, quería decir madrugar...

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano Yagami?- le preguntó el rubio al castaño, -Mira que ya perdiste tu oportunidad de sentarte con Sora, eso que estás haciendo hoy, lo tenías que hacer el viernes...

-Tranquilo Ishida que no te voy a quitar el puesto, que se le va a hacer, ya me resigné. Lo que pasa es que la gata de Kari está en los últimos meses de embarazo, y no hace más que maullar toda la noche, así que hoy me levanté temprano. Y pensé que ya que estaba tanto valía llegar antes a clases...

-Quieres tratar de dar una buena impresión ahora que estamos en los inicios, ¿no es así?

-Está bien, está bien... me pillaste, si es cierto que bien podía haber dormido un poco más, pero el año pasado me llamaron la atención más de una vez, y visto que éste es el último año, tengo que pensar en mi futuro...

-Taichi Yagami preocupado por su futuro, quien lo hubiera creído...

-Bueno amigo, ¿qué quieres que te diga?, todos maduran, creo que incluso yo...

-Cierto. Pero en realidad me alegro que hoy hayas decidido ir más temprano a clases, por lo menos tengo la compañía de alguien, hoy que TK entra a la segunda hora.

-Yamato Ishida deseando la compañía de alguien, quien lo hubiera creído...

-Ah cállate...

De repente la expresión de Tai se volvió seria, se veía que estaba claramente preocupado por algo, y en sus ojos se veía que era una preocupación muy sincera, Matt leyendo sus pensamientos y antes de que Tai siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de preguntar, le contestó…

-Estoy bien, de verdad Tai, ya superé lo de Mimi…

-No estoy tan preocupado por lo de Mimi en realidad- le confesó a su amigo.

-Tai, mi madre murió hace 6 años. Creo que ese es tiempo más que suficiente para que se acepte y se supere algo así. Parezco un disco rayado con la de veces que lo he dicho. No logro entender por cual motivo últimamente todos me tratan como un niño pequeño solo por eso.

-Quizás porque te conocemos, y sabemos que te guardas todo para ti.

-Vamos Tai, no te me pongas a hacer de Freud en éste momento.- le dijo con un deje de fastidio…

-Y si puedo preguntar, ¿Quién más te está tratando como un niño?

-Oh nada, simplemente que éste fin de semana, TK decidió que sería divertido convertirse él en el hermano mayor, y ahora mi hermanito de 15 años me trata como si yo tuviera seis.

Ahora estás tú, y claro Sora.

-Claro, ¿Quién más podía ser?, seguro que Sora no ha hecho más que preocuparse y pensar en ti por todo el fin de semana.

-Sora se preocupa por todos y mucho.- dijo Matt tratando de quitarle importancia a la cosa.

-Amigo mío, no te hacia tan ciego.

-Creo que la última vez que revisé, mi oculista me dijo que tenía una vista perfecta, ¿se puede saber a qué viene ahora eso?

-Ya lo descubrirás cuando llegue el momento.- Dijo Tai con una sonrisa triste, ya empezaba a entender el por qué Sora lo rechazó dos años atrás cuando él encontró el valor suficiente para decirle lo que sentía por ella. Sora le abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero le dijo que desafortunadamente ella no podía corresponderle, porque su corazón ya le pertenecía a otro chico, aunque su amor tampoco era correspondido. Ahora solo hacia falta ver como se iluminaban los ojos de Sora cuando Matt estaba frente a ella, y como su sonrisa había aumentado desde que Matt había vuelto a vivir con ellos. Y ella estaba convencida que Matt amaba a otra chica, así que por eso su amor no era correspondido. Todo encajaba a la perfección, solo hacía falta hacer dos más dos, para encontrar la respuesta.

-Y cuando ese día llegue, espero que la gente deje de decir que tengo poca capacidad de razonamiento, después de todo lo que he deducido. – dijo dejando aún más confuso a Matt. Y eso que entre ellos dos él era el inteligente.

Y con éstas palabras llegaron al colegio...

Al entrar en el aula, encontraron a Sora leyendo uno de sus libros, como era común en ella, y Matt no pudo evitar notar que no era el mismo libro que estaba leyendo el viernes, seguramente el otro libro lo terminó el mismo viernes, y ya había empezado uno nuevo. Esa era sin duda Sora, era increíblemente romántica, era dulce y tierna. Pero al mismo tiempo era determinada, prueba de ello era que había terminado el libro hace nada, y ya había empezado uno nuevo. Cuando Sora decidía algo no había nada que fuera capaz de hacerla cambiar razón. Era posible que estuviera exagerando, pero ahora que pensaba en sus cualidades, Sora podía pasar por la chica perfecta. ¿Cómo era que no se había dado cuenta de ello antes? Sora siempre había sido su mejor amiga, una de las personas con las que prefería pasar el tiempo y la mejor consejera que conocía. Pero ésta mañana en la que la luz del sol iluminaba y resaltaba sus tiernas facciones, y pensaba en todo lo que ella representaba en su vida, bueno quizás se estaba volviendo totalmente loco. Pero hoy por primera vez veía en Sora una mujer.

-Matt, ¿hola?, tierra llamando a Matt- fue precisamente la voz de Sora que lo sacó de su encantamiento.- ¿estás bien, por qué de repente te has quedado viéndome con esa sonrisa?- le preguntó muy preocupada, y con el corazón latiéndole a 1000 al mismo tiempo, era la primera vez que Matt le dedicaba ésa clase de mirada.

-Eh lo siento- dijo Matt mientras volvía a la realidad- es solo que me distraje por un momento.

-Sí, lo que tú digas.- le dijo Tai, que había notado la expresión de Matt, tal vez Sora se equivocaba y su amor era todo, menos no correspondido.

A la hora de la comida, Tai fue a buscar a su entrenador para saber el horario de sus prácticas, mientras se dirigía a la cafetería se encontró con Matt y Sora que salían de ésta y se dirigían a los jardines para comer.

-Ni te molestes en entrar Tai, ya se terminó la comida… - le dijo Matt.

-¿Ah?- respondió Tai, sin entender de qué hablaba Matt…

-Es que ni cuando hablo de comida logro capturar su inteligencia…-bromeó Matt…

Pero incluso antes de que Tai tuviera la oportunidad de contestar y que empezaran otra de sus discusiones, Sora tuvo que intervenir.

-Tai, de lo que Matt está hablando es que no es necesario que entres en la cafetería, porque ya te compramos la comida…

-Muchas gracias Sora- le contestó con una sonrisa a su amiga.

-En realidad la idea fue de Matt.

-Caray, así que el hielo se ha derretido- dijo Tai mientras miraba a Matt con una sonrisa lleno de sorpresa…

-Cállate Yagami- le dijo Matt fastidiado mientras se alejaba de ellos, hacia el jardín.

-Se siente avergonzado cuando hace ver la gran persona que es en realidad- bromeó Tai con Sora…

-Así es- le contestó, mientras ambos seguían a Matt…

-Y ¿Qué horario tienes éste año en los entrenamientos?- le preguntó Sora a Tai mientras se sentaban para comer…

-Casi todos los días, el único día que tengo libre es el viernes…

Mientras hablaban Matt notó a lo lejos a Mimi y a su sombra Jun, y era más que evidente que ambas lo estaban viendo, los ojos de Matt encontraron los de Mimi, y él sintió una gran liberación, porque en esos segundos en los que sus miradas se cruzaron, Matt tuvo la confirmación que en el fondo ya sabía, él no sentía nada por Mimi, si era cierto que aún estaba un poco molesto con ella, por lo que ocurrió la última vez que se vieron, pero en realidad más que nada porque su orgullo había salido herido y se sintió traicionado, pero su corazón no sentía nada por Mimi.

-¿No vas a ir a hablar con él?- le preguntó Jun a Mimi…

-No, todavía no me siento preparada…

Esa noche Matt se encontraba en la cocina, tomando un vaso de leche caliente tratando de dormir a las 2 de la mañana, no es que tuviera insomnio, en realidad esa misma noche cuando fue a dormir había cogido el sueño casi inmediatamente, pero un sueño disturbó su descanso, bueno no tanto el sueño en sí, más bien la persona con la que había soñado. Había tenido un sueño erótico. Aunque en realidad aun no había tenido relaciones sexuales, porque esperaba hacerlo por primera vez con una persona a la que quisiera, y siempre pensó que sería con Mimi, pero en fin, que se le va a hacer. Si, él sabía muy bien que era un pensamiento cursi y de chicas, pero todos tenemos derecho a tener nuestro momento de romanticismo, justo. Bueno no obstante nunca hubiera tenido relaciones con alguien, no iba a negar que en más de una ocasión hubiera soñado con ello. Era un hombre al fin y al cabo. Pero nunca con la persona con la que lo hizo ésta vez.

Veía la escena como si en realidad fuera un espectador, pero claro eso no impedía que él sintiera el ardor y deseo que había entre él y esa mujer misteriosa. Los dos cuerpos se entrelazaban entre ellos mientras la piel desnuda de ambos se rozaba, había un delicioso enredo de piernas y brazos que le hacía ver como ambos estaban hechos el uno para la otra. Sus cuerpos parecían encajar como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Entonces Matt se desplazó un poco y la vio, esa cabellera rojiza y esas dulces facciones que reconocería en cualquier parte.

Era Sora.

Entonces se levantó todo sudado con la respiración entrecortada, y una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, rogó porque no fuera necesario cambiar las sábanas. Se relajó, volvió a acostarse, y trató de dormir una vez más, pero los recuerdos del sueño no hacían más que acosarlo, por eso el motivo de que ahora tratara de calmarse con un vaso de leche. Nunca pensó que pudiera tener esa clase de pensamientos con Sora, pero últimamente Sora estaba despertando en él deseos que no creía posible llegar a sentir por tu mejor amiga.

El día siguiente como era costumbre en él, Matt llegó a clase mucho antes del inicio de las lecciones, aunque después de haber despertado se su sueños, le fue imposible volver a dormir. Se sentó en su banco y tenía que admitir que sintió un poco de desilusión en cuanto vio que hoy no estaba Sora temprano como él. Seguramente hoy había preferido dormir unos 10 minutos más. Aunque bueno, quizás era la cosa mejor, no sabía si era capaz de ocultar lo que había apenas descubierto que ella provocaba en él.

-No puedo hacerlo Jun, no tengo el valor suficiente para hablar con él. Todavía no, almeno. – escuchó una voz que se acercaba a su aula, se trataba sin duda de Mimi, bien seguramente estaba en ésa planta para verlo a él…

-Claro que puedes, ahora tu entras en ésa aula y hablas con él, y le demuestras que hasta ahora ningún chico ha sido capaz de decirte que no, y que él no va a ser cierto la excepción. – Ésa voz de pato que se escuchaba ahora pertenecía sin duda a Jun, vaya, que joyita de amiga tenía Mimi…

-Si tienes razón, - Mimi tomó aire y se decidió a entrar para solucionar las cosas con Matt- enseguida vuelvo- le dijo a Jun…

Jun la esperó afuera con una sonrisa, bien todo estaba saliendo justo como lo planeaba. Si Mimi se comportaba de esa manera tan prepotente y vanidosa como ella le había aconsejado, era seguro que Matt la mandaría al diablo definitivamente, considerando la opinión que tenia de ella después de lo ocurrido el sábado. Y así Mimi sería un obstáculo menos para que Matt se convirtiera en suyo. Claro tenía que reconocer que se había equivocado en hacer ese comentario sobre las cicatrices de Matt, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, la situación la tomó desprevenida, nadie se podía esperar que un Dios griego como lo era Matt tendría esas marcas en el cuerpo, y nadie podría negar que eran de verdad espantosas, ya encontraría la manera de que él la perdonara por lo que había dicho. Por el momento lo importante era quitarse a Mimi del medio, ya una vez que ella y Matt estarían juntos lo convencería para operarse.

Mientras tanto Mimi se acercó a Matt, mientras él fingía que no la había visto ni notado su presencia para nada.

-Matt, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-¿Qué quieres Mimi?

-Solo hablar, por favor necesito explicarte lo que pasó.

-No tienes nada que explicar, va todo bien Mimi…

-Pero yo no quiero que lo nuestro termine Matt, de verdad que tú me gustas mucho…

-Yo no lo creo Mimi, yo creo que en lo que realidad te gustaba de mi era la idea de tener un novio, nosotros dos en realidad nunca tuvimos una relación, y mira que apenas lo intentamos me doy cuenta de que no estamos hechos para estar juntos…

-No, te equivocas Matt… yo quiero estar contigo, estoy segura de que si lo intentamos en serio, podría funcionar…

-Mimi no, escúchame bien, puede que tú creas estar enamorada de mí, pero yo sé al 100% que no siento nada por ti. Y ¿sabes por qué lo sé?, porque tú y yo terminamos, y yo estoy bien, y no es así que debería sentirse una persona que acaba de terminar con la chica a la que se supone que ama. Y tú también vas a estar bien… te darás cuenta muy pronto…

-No sabes lo que dices, ya te voy a demostrar que lo nuestro no ha terminado…

Y con estas palabras Mimi salió del aula…

Poco después entró Sora, y el corazón de Matt se aceleró, ¿qué significaba Sora para él?, sería posible que hubiera estado ciego tanto tiempo…

-Acabo de ver a Mimi salir llorando de aquí- le dijo Sora, mientras se sentaba - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Nada, simplemente hablamos y le dije la verdad.

-Ya veo.

El otoño no tardó en llegar, eran curiosos los caprichos del clima, una semana hacia un calor que quemaba, y ya la semana siguiente se hacían notar los primeros indicios del cambio de estación. Hoy era uno de esos días de tormenta, en los que faltaba solo Noé para coronar el cuadro. Habían terminado las clases por ese día, y muchos estaban encontrando dificultad en regresar a casa, a causa del temporal.

-Bueno chicos, ya nos vemos mañana, yo tengo que ir a entrenar- le dijo Tai a sus amigos, mientras se dirigía a los gimnasios, visto el clima, ese día tendría que entrenar adentro.

-Sora, ¿quieres que te acompañe?- le dijo Matt a Sora, en cuanto notó que su amiga no tenia paraguas, y que tenía intenciones de esperar a que la lluvia se calmara un poco.- Mi paraguas es lo bastante grande para cubrirnos a los dos.

-Por supuesto Matt, muchísimas gracias. Le dijo con una preciosa sonrisa mientras ambos salían de las instalaciones.

Una vez afuera se dieron cuenta que la lluvia era aun peor de lo que habían imaginado, casi no se podía ver a más de dos metros de distancia, a causa de la intensidad con la que caía.

-Siento como si estuviera patinando- dijo Sora mientras hacia todo lo posible por no caerse.

-Pareces Bambi cuando aprendió a caminar.- bromeó Matt.

-Ja ja, muy gracioso Maaaaaaaah! – Sora se resbaló y terminó cayendo al suelo, el instinto le hizo coger el brazo de Matt mientras se estaba cayendo, de modo que ambos terminaron en el suelo, Sora acostada boca arriba y Matt sobre ella mirándola de frente…

Mientras reían, Matt observó el rostro de Sora, y sintió como si una fuerza magnética lo atrajera a los labios de la pelirroja, lo estaban llamando, y él simplemente no se podía negar, bajo la cabeza y la besó…

Continuará…

Bien aquí lo tienen, como ven ya saben a lo que refería cuando dije que el capitulo no es de mis mejores trabajos, pero por mucho que las ideas están, no me termina de convencer lo que escribo.

Sé que seguramente Tai estás un poco OOC, pero quería que se evidenciara el hecho de que es el mejor amigo sea de Matt que de Sora.

Y bueno si Tai estaba OOC, Matt parece toda otra persona, pero creo que una persona con la personalidad que vimos de Matt en Digimon, reaccionaria asi por la muerte de su madre, sobre todo considerando que hay otra cosa de él que aun no he dicho, y descubrirá muy pronto.

Éste es un capitulo de transición, que básicamente ha servido para que Matt descubra sus sentimientos por Sora, estoy muy contenta porque a partir de próximo empiezan los momentos Sorato de verdad, empezando por la continuación del beso…

Bueno ya por ahora es todo, no se olviden de dejar un review, incluso si me quieren decir que odian lo que estoy escribiendo.


	6. Sentimientos ajenos

**Bien como pueden ver al final no estaba muerta, sé que muchas lo pensaron, después de tanto meses de ausencia. Y si tengo que ser sincera mi ispiración si habia muerto. Llevo escribiendo éste capitulo desde finales de Noviembre!, y cada vez que lo intentaba, no lograba escribir más de dos parrafos...**

**Ésto es lo que al final logré escribir, espero de corazón que les guste, porque se los dedico enteramente a ustedes que han tenido la paciencia de esperar que mi musa volviera. Gracias en particular como siempre a mi amiga Fogadramon, como ves al final lo logré.**

**Para los que leen mi otra fic "No me olvides", no se desanimen que tambien entoy trabajando en el sig cap, espero sacarlo del horno pronto.**

**No me queda que decir como siempre que Digimon no me pertenece y que esto lo hago por simple diversión.**

El tiempo se detuvo. Era como si por dos segundos no exitiera nada más en el mundo menos ellos dos, y sus labios. ¿Era posible tener esa sensación de indentificación con una persona que conoces toda tu vida, y por primera vez la observas de verdad?. Eso fue lo que se preguntó Matt mientras se sentia tres metros sobre el cielo, éste era el primer beso que se esperaba con Mimi.

Por su parte Sora no sabia que pensar, era Matt, su amor secreto, su sueño imporsible, quien la estaba besando. Pero la verdad es que no tenia muchas ganas de pensar en ese momento. Su sopresa inicial no impidió que lavantara su brazo para colocarlo en el cuello de Matt y asi poder atraerlo más a sí, mientras la mano de él acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

Por mucho que era el beso perfecto para ambos, una necesidad vital como lo era el oxigeno se hizo notar. Asi que Matt se sepraró de ella, pero solo lo suficiente para poder respirar, y en modo que sus narices se rozaran entre ellas...

Quizas eran los nervios, pero Sora nunca sabrá como fue posible que de sus labios salieran las palabras que le dijo en ese momento...

-Nunca pensé que pesaras tanto...- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, y aunque Matt le devolvió la sonrisa, esa pequeña frase lo hizo volver a la realidad...

-Si, bueno, soy un falso delgado- le dijo mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba a su vez a levantarse, y sentia como el rojo invadia sus mejillas, y notaba como Sora adquiria el mismo color...-A..aún te t-tengo que acompañar a tu casa..- le dijo mientras el rubor de Sora no hacia más que recordarle el sueño de la noche anterior, y eso no ayudó mucho a la situación...

-Si, v-vamos...

Después de eso no se dirigieron más la palabra por el resto del camino, lo cual no era muy común en ellos, siempre habian tenido una unión muy particular, eran capaces de hablar de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo, y cuando estaban en silencio, era siempre una cosa agradable... nunca tan incómoda como en éste momento...

_¿Pero qué te pasa Matt?,_ se empezaba a preguntar el rubio, ésa era su amiga Sora, su amiga de toda la vida, la chica con la que hizo el pacto para que ambos "tuvieran la misma sangre" porque la veia como su hermana... y si eso era cierto, sentir lo que estaba empezando a descubrir que sentia por Sora, seria un _incesto_ ...al menos que, ¿seria posible que en realidad nunca la vió de la manera que él pensaba?

Antes de que se diera cuenta, llegaron a la casa de Sora...

-Bien, ya estás en tu casa, sana y salva...- le dijo

-Si, gracias- Matt le hizo un ademán con la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta para volver a su vez a su casa- oye Matt- le dijo de repente Sora...

-¿Si?- Matt se volteó impaciente esperando la respuesta de ella... quizas queria decirle que ella también sentia algo por él...

-S-será mejor que llegues a tormar un baño de agua caliente, estás completamente empapado- Sora no tuvo el valor de decirle lo que de verdad queria...

-Ah, si claro...- Matt nunca se sintió tan desilusionado en su vida, quizas le tocaba a él dar el primer paso, y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta la palabra "Sora" salió de sus labios...

-¿Si?

- Esto yo... queria decirte que ...nos vemos mañana en clases- en realidad fue todo lo que logró decir, puede que éste no era el momento, tal vez nunca lo fuese...

Una vez en su casa, Matt decidió seguir el consejo de Sora, y tomó una buena ducha caliente... mientras dejaba que el agua que casi salia hirviendo hiciera regresar a sus huesos ese calor que habia perdido a causa de la lluvia, su mente no hacia más que pensar en una sola cosa, en el interior de sus ojos no hacia más que ver una sola persona, sus oidos no hacian más que escuchar una sola voz... todo lo que hacia, lo llevaba en una única dirección : Sora. Ya no lo podia negar, al menos consigo mismo, Sora ocupaba un lugar muy especial en su corazón, y no el lugar de una amiga, como él pensaba. Pero ahora que lo analizaba con calma, se daba cuenta de que ese sentimiento no era nada nuevo para él, era lo que él pensaba que sentia por Mimi mientras la conocia solo a travez de sus cartas. Era un sentimiento puro y verdadero. Pero al mismo tiempo era algo particular, eran sentimientos ajenos para él. La pelirroja despertaba en él pasiones y sensaciones que no sabia siquiera que existian.

Pero el problema era que se trataba de Sora, si hablaba con ella y se lo confesaba todo, no solo se arriesgaba a perder a su mejor amiga, sino que ella misma le habia dicho que sentia algo por otra persona, por ese compañero de tennis, asi que no era correspondido. Pero también era verdad que si no le decia nada, eso no haria que se apagara el fuego que sentia por ella, y vivir un amor imposible hacia su mejor amiga, arruinaria de cualquier manera esa amistad. Éste si que era in dilema...

Por su parte Sora ya habia perdido por completo la noción de la realidad. Era posible que afuera estuvieran cayendo meteoritos, y ella ni se daria cuenta.

"Asi que es esto que se siente cuando te besa el amor de tu vida", pensó con una sonrisa, porque habia sido Matt que la habia besado, habia sido él a dar el primer paso, no ella. Aunque claro, eso no queria decir que ella no hubiera correspondido el beso, porque seria decir una mentira, lo correspondió desde el primero, hasta el último aliento.

Un trueno inesperado la hizo regresar del pais de las fantasias. ¿ Qué habia sido eso?, y ¿qué pasaba con Matt?, era que se habia vuelto completamente loco. Esa tenia que ser la única explicación racional a lo que estaba pasando, porque en el mundo real una persona como Matt nunca se enamoraria de alguien como Sora, Matt era demasiado perfecto, casi un Dios en tierra, y ella nunca estaria a su altura. Prueba de ello era que ella y Matt se conocian casi desde que habian nacido, y él nunca la vió de manera diferente a como se ve una amiga, jamás como una mujer, una mujer que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Sora se obligó a si misma a concentrarse en los libros, tenia muchos deberes para el dia siguiente, y pasar toda la tarde pensando en Matt no la ayudaria a terminarlos, aunque claro, tampoco era que se esparara que su concentración estuviera alli. Porque ahora tenia un serio problema, ¿cómo se tenia que comportar con Matt?, no estaba muy segura si el beso habia sido porque era ella o menos, ¿qué pasaba si en realidad habia simplemente sentido el impulso (muy de los chicos-pensó) de besarla, pero no habia cambiado minimamente el modo en el que la veia?, ahora precisamente no estaba muy segura si tenia que afrontar la situación directamente con él, o fingir que no habia pasado absolutamente nada, y esperar a que fuera él a iniciar la aclaración. Y si Matt simplemente no le decia nada, eso queria decir que para él la cosa no tenia importancia. Quizas ésta segunda opción era más apetecible, era también cierto que podia parecer un poco de cobardes, pero no estaba muy segura de si su corazón seria capaz de soportar el que él se lo dijiera abiertamente que no sentia absolutamente nada por ella más allá de la amistad.

Al salir de casa, y dirigirse a clases, Sora caminaba más lento de lo que era normal en ella, no sabia si era porque la noche anterior no habia dormido, o quizas (y aunque odiaba admitirlo), temia su encuentro con Matt, Sora nunca se habia considerado una persona cobarde, de hecho le gustaba decir que tenia una cierta valentia, pero la verdad es que en ese momento se sentia más insegura que un conejo. Ahora se arrepentia no haber decidido quedarse hoy en casa, como habia pensado en la mañana mientras se vestia. Pero al mismo tiempo pensó que no podia faltar a clases todos los dias solo por evitar a Matt, asi que mejor acabar con esto de una vez.

Y era por eso que ahora estaba abriendo la puerta de su aula de clase. Estuvo claramente conciente de que se le detuvo el corazon, para luego empezar a latir como un tambor, en cuanto vio al chico que se sentaba en el banco junto al suyo. Pero tambien vio detras a su mejor amigo de cabello castaños alborotados. Era la primera vez en toda su vida en la que hubiera preferido que Tai estuviera en otra parte. Ahora era imposible que hablaran de lo que habia ocurrido el dia anterior, con Tai presente.

-Buenos dias a todos- dijo Sora mientras se sentaba, y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por que en sus mejillas no se notara el calor que sentia por todo su rostro, en cuanto la mirada de ella y la de Matt se encontraron.

-La verdad es que ya pensaba que no vendrias hoy, Sora.- Le dijo Tai con su caracteristico humor.

-Y¿eso por qué?- le preguntó Sora.

-Bueno, no es comun verte llegar más tarde que yo, aunque claro yo no estaria en clases tan temprano de no ser porque nuestro rubio aqui presente me llamó ésta mañana a las 6, para pedirme que lo acompañara hoy temprano, porque tenia una cosa urgente que decirme, y resulta que el genio no ha abierto boca en todo este tiempo.

-Ya callate Tai- el tono avergonzado de Matt acabó con la poca seguridad de Sora en estos momentos. Porque estaba más que claro que Matt no tenia intenciones de hablar con Tai del beso (él mejor que nadie sabria la reacciones de Tai ante la noticia, y estaba más que segura de que querria ahorrar todas las burlas de las que seria objeto por el resto del dia). No, el verdadero motivo era otro muy diferente : Matt necesitaba a Tai presente porque pensó lo mismo que ella, si estaban ellos dos solos estarian obligados a hablar del beso lo quisieran o no, en cambio con la presencia de un tercer incomodo (Tai en este caso), seria imposible sacar el tema a colación.

Asi que Matt no queria hablar de lo ocurrido seguramente porque para él, aquel beso no tuvo el mismo efecto, incluso es probable que no signifique absolutamente nada. Y no queria herir sus sentimientos hablando con ella, por lo tanto mejor evitaban el tema y continuaban como siempre. Bien, ese juego lo pueden jugar dos. Matt no era el único bueno a escoder lo que siente, y a fingir que está bien cuando no es asi. Después de todo ella llevaba fingiendo toda su vida.

El resto de la mañana para Sora fue una verdadera tortura. ¿Cómo podian pasar pocas horan tan lentamente? Y encima de todo los profesores no hacian otra cosa que hablar, explicando sus lecciones, por lo menos si alguno de ellos se hubiese dignado a hacer un examen sorpresa a la clase, ella se podria obligar a concentrar su mente en contestar bien las preguntas, pero en cambio, mientras los profesores explicaban, y de vez en cuando uno que otro alumno de los que estudian todo el dia hacian preguntas, Sora comenzó a creer que su clase habia decidido hablar en otro idioma, solo para molestarla, porque no se enteraba de nada de lo que decian. Afuera el tiempo no habia cambiado nada respecto al dia anterior, asi que eso no ayudaba su humor mucho que digamos. Tai detrás de ella no hacia otra cosa que dormir (seguramente tratando de recuperar las horas de sueño que creia perdida a causa de que Matt lo despertara tan tempran) , tentado la suerte, puede que algun dia uno de sus profesores lo atraparia con las manos en la masa. Y después estaba Matt, que luego de haberla saludado, no se habia dignado a decirle otra palabra durante el resto del dia. ¿Es que todo el mundo se habia puesto de acuerdo para hacerle pasar un mal trago?

Y las cosas no cambiaron a la hora del almuerzo, porque cuando se sentaron en la mesa de la cafeteria , Matt si empezó a hablar, pero no con ella. El rubio se habia incluido en una conversación que se encontraba muy animada entre los componentes masculinos de su grupo, Y Sora entendió perfectamente el tentativo de Matt. Visto que el argumento de la conversación (un partido de basket de la noche anterior) a Matt le interesaba poco o nada, su fingido interés solo podia ser porque estaba intentando evitar cualquier tipo de conversación que pudiera surgir entre ellos.

-Sora, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó su amiga Kari, - Hoy te noto muy extraña, como distraida, ¿es que acaso pasó algo ayer?- Y Sora simplemente sintió sus mejillar arder al darse cuenta de que Matt la observaba de reojo al oir la pregunta de la pequeña Yagami.

-No, para nada- dijo con su mejor sonrisa fingida- es solo que anoche no pude dormir muy bien, por culpa de la tormenta.- y ésto era verdad, almeno la primera parte de la frase, porque la razón era otra muy diferente. Pero por nada en el mundo tenia porque ser ella la debil de los dos.

La hora de la comida pasó tan deprisa como un sueño, y ya era el momento de volver a clase, horas que Sora pasó perfeccionando el "arte del garabateo", para cuando la campana sonó señalando la culminación del dia escorlar, estaba completamente segura de que habia conseguido otras cinco formas nuevas de garabatos...

Todo con tal de no pensar en el chico que se sentaba a su lado, y que a su vez estaba perfeccionando el "arte de ignorar a tu mejor amiga, a la que besaste el dia anterior".

Mientras bajaban las escaleras para volver a casa, Tai se despidió de sus amigos, alegando que tenia que quedarse porque tenia practica. Sora se dirigió rapidamente a su taquilla para coger su paraguas, visto que el clima no habia mostrado el menor signo de debilidad y la lluvia continuaba cayendo tan fuertemente como el dia anterior, o quizas peor. Pero ésta vez Sora habia venido praparada, asi no seria neceserio el paraguas de Matt.

-Bueno, ya nos vemos mañana- le dijo al rubio, demostrando sus mejores dotes de actriz mientras le hablaba de forma indifirente.

-Si, sobre eso- le respondió Matt en modo nervioso, mientras sus mejillas adquirian un leve tono rosado- necesito hablar contigo, ¿te puedo invitar a tomar un café o algo por el estilo?

Una tonta sonrisa de dibujó en los labios de Sora, aunque ni ella misma sabia por cual motivo estaba riendo, quizas porque Matt necesitaba hablar con ella, seguramente de lo que habia ocurrido el dia anterior, asi que aclararian las cosas, y aunque su respuesta fuera negativa, cualquier cosa era mejor que el no saber. O puede que reia porque ver a Matt nervioso era algo muy inusual, y más aun si se sonrojaba. O puede que simplemente fuera por la invitación del mayor de los hermanos Ishida, ella sabia muy bien que Matt odiaba el café... –Matt, tu odias el café..- le recordó.

-Si, lo sé- le dijo, en un tono aun más nervioso- pero de verdad necesito hablar contigo, pero en un lugar más privado, si no quieres café te puedo invitar cualquier otra cosa, yo que sé te invito a comer, TK hoy tiene practica di basket y mi padre no llega hasta tarde, pero te importaria venir conmigo, ¿por favor?- casi le suplicó con ojos de cachorros, esa clase de mirada con la cual, segun le habia dicho su madre cuando era pequeño, seria capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa.

-Está bien- le contestó ella, porque simplemente no era capaz de negarse a cualquier cosa que Matt le pidiera, y ella lo sabia.- Ir a comer juntos estaria bien, depués de todo mi madre pasa todo el dia en la tienda...

Sora nunca supo como, se sentó junto a su amigo en una de las mesas de un pequeño restaurante muy agradable a un par de cuadras de la escuela. No se dio ni cuenta de en que momento habian entrado al lugar. Habia pasado todo el camino tratando de evitar las miradas disimuladas que Matt le lanzaba. Pero aqui estaba sentaba frente a él, leyendo el menú para ordenar lo que seria su comida del dia.

-Ordena lo que desees- le dijo Matt- al fin y al cabo yo te invité.

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que si quiero, puedo pedir un plato de todos lo que hay en el menú?- bromeó Sora- Visto que no será mi bolsillo el afectado.

-Si tienes el apetito, ¿por qué no?, pero tengo que admitir que un comportamiento asi me lo espero más por parte de Tai, o de Davis.

-Nunca juzges a un libro por su portada, te sorprenderia lo que algunas personas pueden llegar a guardar debajo de la superficie.

-¿Me lo dices a mi?, yo aparento ser alguien completamente diferente de quien soy en realidad con el 95 % de las personas que conozco- ¿Cómo habian llegado a hablar se éstas cosas?, se prenguntó Matt, después de todo, la conversación habia comenzado con una pequeña broma por parte de Sora.

-Lo siento mucho Matt, no queria recordarte eso. Mejor volvamos a hablar de cosas más triviales.

-No lo lamentes, lo que te estoy diciendo no es más que la verdad. Pero si te consuela de algo, que sepas que tú haces parte de ese 5 % que me conoce bien.- le dijo con una radiante sonrisa, que pretendia ser seductora, y conseguia perfectamente su proposito.

Sora sintió su mejillas arder una vez más, mientras se mordia la parte inferior de sus labios – Si, pero lo que es seguro es que no conocia esa parte de ti que me besó ayer- susurró paea sí misma sin ser conciente que Matt habia escuchado todo.

-Si, hablando del beso. Necesitamos aclarar lo que pasó. – le dijo Matt, mientras fijaba la mirada en cualquier punto que no fueran los ojos de Sora. Lo que habia hecho no estaba bien, por mucho que hubiera sido un acto dictado directamente de sus istintos y su corazón. Besarla de esa manera no tenia nada que ver con los modales de caballero que su madre le habia enseñado. – Queria de verdad pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó, no tengo ni idea de que me ocurrió- pero en cambio si lo sabia, se habia enamorado, y ya no podia ocultar más sus sentimiento hacia su mejor amiga.

-No te preocupes Matt- le respondió Sora, mientras miraba sus manos- Yo..yo también te besé- le susurró, aunque ésta vez si estaba segura que Matt la habia escuchado.

-Bien, entonces yo diria que ya está todo aclarado- le dijo Matt, mientras extendia su mano hacia Sora- ¿Amigos como simpre?

Sora extendió su mano para estrechar la de Matt, mientras el color se desvanecia lentamente de su cara, solo ahora se habia dado cuenta que aunque lo estaba evitando con todas sus fuerzas, su corazón se habia permitido albergar esperanzas sobre que Matt pudiera sentir algo por ella. – Claro, como siempre- le respondió.

Justo en ése momento, llegó el mesero para tomar sus ordenes, y surante una milésima de segundo, los dos se permitieron respirar.

Una vez que el mesero se fue, un fuerte suspiro salió de los labios de Matt, ya no podia más. Tenia que soltarlo lo una vez. Se trataba de Sora, nunca habia sido capaz de ocultarle nada, y ésta vez no iba a ser la excepción. Lo único que podia esperar era que después que él le dijera la verdad, ella no se apartara de él. No se correspondido por ella era una cosa, pero perder su amistad era otra completamente diferente. No podria soportar la idea de no tener más a Sora en su vida.

-Ésto no funciona- le dijo a Sora con un hilo de frustración en la voz.

-¿Qué no funciona?

-Pensé en fingir que no habia ocurrido nada, que quizás eso era lo que tú tambien querias, por eso obligué a Tai a venir conmigo ésta mañana, pensé que si él estaba presente no nos veriamos obligados a hablar de situaciones que puede que tú no quieras recordar. Pero durante toda la mañana no pude hacer otra cosa que pensar en lo que pasó ayer, y el hecho de que aunque me gustaria, no puedo olvidarlo tan facilmente. Ese beso para mi fue una completa epifania Sora. Y simplemente me es imposible ignorar lo que ahora sé.

Sora hizo un esfuerzo que se podria definir casi sobre humano en tratar de entender las palabras que en ese momento salian de los labios de Matt. Reconocia ésa forma de hablar en él. Cuando estaba particularmente nervioso no pensaba lo que decia y simplemente las palabras salian de forma atropellada.

-Matt- lo interrumpió- detente por favor.¿De qué estás hablando?

Matt suspiró por enésima vez en ésa media hora y se preparó para lo que iba a decir de una vez.

-Estoy emanorado de ti- le soltó.

_Con que era eso_, fue la primera frase que le vino en mente a Sora, pero un momento, ¿habia dicho que estaba enamorado de ella?, ¿el mismo Matt que ocupaba sus pensamientos noche y dia sentia algo más que amistad por ella?, y mas importante ¿se trataba del mismo sentimiento que sentia ella?. La primera necesidad que sintió era de comprobar que habia escuchado bien, puede que su imaginación le estuviera jugando una broma pesada.

-¿Qué has dicho?- le preguntó.

-Que estoy enamorado de ti. Haz despertado en mi sentimiento que siquiera sabia que existian, sentimientos completamente ajenos, no hago más que pensar en ti, no hago otra cosa que verte y escucharte haga lo que haga. Eso es lo que he dicho. Sé que es altamente probable que yo no sea para nada tu clase de chico, es más si no me equivoco tú ya...

-Calla un momento, por favor- le inturrumpió una vez más- necesito procesar lo que me estás diciendo, puede que a lo mejor sea un sueño, si eso tiene que ser. Todo lo que ha ocurrido desde el beso me parece tan irreal.

-No es un sueño Sora. Lo que te digo es la pura verdad. Aunque claro puede que para ti ésta revelación pueda parecer más una pesadilla que un sueño.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-¿Que tu mejor amigo esté enamorado te di te parece poco?, aparte del hecho de que tú no siente por mi lo mismo que yo siento por ti.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- le repitió, en ese momento se sentia incapaz de articular otra frase diferente.

Bien, ahora era el turno de Matt de cultivar esperanzas, ¿qué era lo que le estaba diciendo Sora?, ¿Sentia ella lo mismo que él?

-Tú misma me dijiste que sentias algo por otro chico, que obviamente no soy yo.

-Vaya, soy mejor actriz de lo que creia- le dijo pensativamente.

-Explicate.

Pero una vez más llegó el mesonero con los platos que habian pedido. Una vez que los dejó solos, ninguno de los dos tocó el plato que tenia en frente. El hambre se habia pasado, o puede que simplemente tenian el estomago lleno, y no precisamente de comida.

-Y bien, - le dijo Matt al cabo de un minuto de silencio- estoy esperando.

-Matt, no me digas que nunca te has dado cuenta que he estado toda mi vida, desde que nos conocemos enamorada de ti. –Era ahora o nunca, pensó Sora- Eres mi amor de niñez, mi amor de adolescencia, mi primer amor, y sin duda mi alma gemela.

Un nuevo silencio invadió la mesa, Matt sintió como su mandibula caia, y llegó incluso a pensar que no se cerraria de nuevo, todo culpa de la impresión que le causó la revelación de Sora.

-Ahora entiendo a qué te referías cuando pensaste que estabas soñando- le dijo cuando encontró de nuevo la facultad de hablar, con la más incredula de las sonrisas- ¿Asi que estás enamorada de mi?

Sora simplemente le asintió mientras sus mejilla se teñian nuevamente de un color que podia competir con mucha facilidad con el de sus ojos.

-Y yo simplemente no sé que decirte- le dijo Matt, sin borrar de su cara la sonrisa que la adornaba- Ya habia asimilado la idea de que tú no sentirías lo mismo que yo. Incluso mentalmente tenia preparado un bonito discurso para hacerte creer que no me importaba, aunque por dentro me estuviera muriendo lentamente. Pero saber que tu sientes lo mismo que yo, me deja sin palabras.

-¿Me lo dices a mi?, ¿sabes cuantas veces he soñado con éste momento?, nunca pensé que se pudiera hacer realidad, siempre he pensado que estabas fuera de mi alcance...

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Vamos, me parece que nunca te has visto en un espejo y nunca me has visto bien a mi. Tú y yo nos movemos en universos diferentes Matt, yo jamás podré estar a tu altura.

-No digas estupideces Sora, eres la chica, no la _mujer_ más bella que he visto en mi vida, eres inligente, simpatica, educada, divertida, tierna. Si hay alguien aqui que no se siente a tu altura, ése soy sin duda yo.

- No te creo, sabes. Pero por el momento podemos llegar al trato de que ninguno de los dos se mira de la manera apropiada.

-Por mi vale, pero dime una cosa.- Sora asintió esperando la pregunta de Matt- ¿Cómo terminaban todos ésos sueños sobre éste momento?

-Terminaban contigo que me pedias que fuera tu novia- le susurró timidamente.

-Me parece un final perfecto, aunque en realidad se me antoja más definirlo como el inicio perfecto de nuestra relación- Matt estiró la mano para coger la de Sora, y asi depositar un suave beso en sus nudillos- Sora Takenouchi, ¿te gustaria ser mi novia?

-Claro que si, Yamato Ishida. Si, y mil veces si.

_Continuará..._

Ahora si, hacedme saber lo que pensáis, dandole al botoncito verde de abajo ;), nos leemos en el sig cap...


End file.
